My Loving Blue Angel
by Fallen121
Summary: Nothing special, just Artemis and Holly in love thats it with my twist on it.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Taking break form resident evil for a bit... My llifes dull so this another story out of boredom. I dont own Artemis Fowl at all, got some of the books tho. Eoin Colfer owns the series and is an awsome author. ;)

Chapter 1

Holly Short was having trouble sleeping again, she was thinking of Artemis Fowl. He was so chraming to her, no matter how mad she got at him she couldn't help smiling at him and his plans. She didn't know why she was pulled to him. She held her pillow seeing a his face in it. Holly sighed at the thought of him. Maybe she should of accepted Troubles date, No maybe on second thought having the elusive Artemis fowl. She fell in sleep as she thought of being with him.

Fowl Manor

Artemis was looking out his balcony window as if waiting for someone. That someone was Holly Shorts. He finally sorted out his emotions about her. He loves her no matter what else was in that stew of feelings and puberty he knew that he loves her. Artemis was pretty sure butler was waiting, He had never seen butler sleep at night in an unsecure location and some nights like these he would be a wake. Artemis was always wondering why Butler was over proctive of the Fowl family. Then again it was better then running around with the people and solving their problems. Wait he thought, am I getting annoyied by the people? damn puberty. To Artemis all the time helping the people was a benafactor to him. But he would help the people any time as long as he was with Holly. Holly was all Artemis thought of before he dose off to sleep.

Lep headquaters The next day

Holly came in drowser then before, she only got four hours of sleep last night. " Wow some one's didn't get their sleep last night." Foaly said from a floating screen.

"Oh shut it Foaly, i was thinking about something last night and you didn't leave your lab last night either so shut up." Holly said to the centar.

"okay grumpy." He replied. " Oh Holly Trouble gave you a mission to check up on Artemis Fowl. He's still shocked that you didn't accept his date." Foaly said laughing.

" Any way gear for this mission Foaly." Holly said trying to keep the centar occupied so he wouldn't ask questions.

" Nothing new for you to play with, just your basic gear. unless you think your gonna get attacked while on Fowl 2 mud man army and evil genuis." Foaly said. Holly ingored him, She wanted to get up there as fast as she could to see him. She wanted to see his face again. " You should really do something about your eyes" Foaly said looking at the hazel and blue eyes she had.

" I like them the way the are Foaly and whats wrong with it." Holly asked as she garbbed her gear.

" Well some people have Artemis phobia like me when i look into your eyes sometimes." Foalt said as the floating screen move to the shuttle. Holly had seen to have noticed that too. Alot of officers were avoiding her gaze and even talking to her. Holly entered the shuttle looking foward to meeting Arty angain, It had been awhile since they met.

" I'll be watching you via helmet cam." Foaly said in her helmet.

" Foaly you know Fowl wouldn't hurt me. You know that so theres no point in chscking in with me with the helmet cam." Holly said trying to keep Foaly out of it.

" Ok sure, but if something goes wrong I'm checking in on the cam." Foaly said. Their little talk lasted just as the shuttle reached it's desation. Holly got out and flew to Artemis's bedroom balcony. She was surprised to see the teen asleep. She put her helmet on Artemis's desk where he kept his laptop. She went over to his sleeping figure. She placed a hand on his face feeling his warmth. Then sunddly his hand grabbed her's. She tried to get out of his grip but he was stronger then her, after all she had a small frame and his grip could break her hand if she pulled hard enough.

" Holly?" was what Artemis fowl the second said as he saw as small blue figure in front of him. It was Holly. He pulled her in closer and planted a kiss on her lips. Holly's heart beat accellerated and caused Foaly to check what was going on. what he saw horrorifed him. He saw Holly's lips locked with Artemis Fowls was like the world coming to an end. He saw Holly wasn't pulling a way but returning it with a more passionate kiss. He turned off the cam.

" Holly what in the world are you doing?" Foaly asked from the helmet mic. Holly and Artemis both looked stunned when they heard Foaly's voice.

" What does it look like Foaly, I'm seducing Holly Shorts the best of LEP." Artemis replied to the helmet as Holly found a blanket to cover the helmet so Foaly couldn't see them.

" Your sseducing Holly really and why would you do that Artemis?" Foaly asked intersted at his anwser to the question divered to Holly.

" To simply put it and if I was truly wanted to get rid of you for this sake and bugle your huge brain is that, I love her and will do anything to see her happy and be wiht her." Artemis said baffling the centar. Damn Foaly thought, never thought Artemis would fall for someone totaly diffrent from him as well as this would never work out. There was many times whne Humans and the people had fallen for each other, and only 1% of those worked out. The humans died too early and that was why the people pity them and that pity erupted into love on a couple of ocacsions. Those who fell for a mud man was said to have been an angel as they never devloped true hate for them as mist fairies did. Then the cam went black as something was over the halmet. Damn thought Foaly as he switched to heat vision on the cam. He saw the larger body of heat witch of course was Artemis Fowl place another kiss on Holly, then the two went closer to the bed. Foaly turned off the cam.

An hour and a half later.

Holly was craddled by Artemis's body and left arm, She never thought that they would go this far just because of a kiss. She place a hand on his bare chest feeling the warmth of hi sbody and hi sheart beat. " I love you Artemis." Holly said looking into his hazel and blue eyes.

" I love as well Holly and nothing better has enter my life other then you Holly." Artemis said kissing her. He never thought that she was here at his side naked. Artemis saw tears come down her eyes. He wipped them away with his fingers. " Whats wrong Holly?" Artemis asked, his face showed pain as when he saw the tears.

" It's just that this relatioship won't work out in the end." Holly said hugging him as he returned it.

" It will Holly, if I leave before you i have no regrets as Long as i had loved you." Artemis said as he held her closer. Artemis finally realised that he would die before her leaving her lonely and that hurt him the most. He finally thought strait as his emotion began to sep back to his heart. Artemis noticed Holly was a sleep. he grabbed on a pair of pants and went to Holly's helmet. "Foaly you there, there's something i need to ask." Artemis whispered to the helmet.

" Yeah I'm here. What else you do you want, maybe all the gold in our city?" Foaly replied as he turned on the cam again. He saw a painful look on Artemis's face, this face looked diffrent as if it had gone through hell and back. " What the hell happened to you?" Foaly asked.

" I finally realized that the one I love will be lonely when I'm gone and that she loves me back. I can't leave her alone not when she needs me Foaly." Artemis said to the helmet. There was silience in the room for a long time.

" Ugh you have some sickness if you ask me. But theres nothing that can keep you alive so that you two could die together. This was tone of the main reason why the people hated mud men, those who fell for them had the most happiness, but lost the one they loved early. There are still people down here who had loved mud men along time ago and has never loved anyone else. Now that Holly loves you no one in the world can replace you in her world, the people call this the angel sickness." Foaly lectured.

" The angel sickness?" Artemis asked looking pretty confused.

" Its called that because the fairies that have it never devloped a hate for humans and even fall for them. so they were angel as they never devloped true haterid for any race." Foaly explained to Artemis.

" So your saying Holly is an Angel from the peoples out look? She's been my Blue angel for years." Artemis said.

" That maybe so but the world moves faster then you think Artemis. Believe it or not, but the concil are trying to devlope a way to extand a humans life to that of a Fairy. Many of them are struck by the disease Artemis when they get a whif of this they are going to freak out as well as the LEP. Artemis take good care of her, she's my best friend." Foaly said looking into the face of a even more pained Artemis Fowl. " Foaly out." Foaly said. Foaly turned off everything in the helmet, he never thought he would see this.

Butler heard odd sounds coming from Artemis's room, but he thought the boy was doing something with his laptop or building something in his room. Butler knocked on Artemis's door. Artemis froze as he heard the first knock. "Artemis you awake, breakfest is ready." Butler said as he was going to open the door Artemis open it.

" Umm we have a guest, Holly's sleeping here on a vist so yeah can you make room for her at the table?" Artemis asked awkardly. Butler saw a sleeping Holly on Artemis's bed looking as if she was wearing her suit.

" Sure the course of food will be diffrent tho in her exception. Oh and your brothers and parents sent you a postcard from the states. Saying that your missing out on all the fun." Butler said as if he was wondering why Holly was here. He always windered why Artemis liked Argon from the lord of the rings so much and he was reading many stories of fairies and humans getting together. Butler was starting to get the idea that Artemis was having a crush on Holly. Even tho Juilet had a crush on him aswell. Artemis was looking at the sleeping Holly Shorts as she seem so peaceful. No one was going to hurt her anymore Artemis swore to himself. He woke her up.

" Hey there, sorry for disurbing you, but breakfest is ready." Artemis said. Holly just hugged him. " Okay whats wrong?" Artemis said kissing her and hugging her even tighter.

" I lost you in my dream and I don't want that to happen." Holly said as tears ran down her small cheeks on to his white t-shirt that he put on when butler was about to open the door.

" I'll always be here for you Holly nothing going to stop me from being with you." Artemis said again wipping here tears for her. He hated seeing her cry because of him. He always hurted her. There love was a forbiden one if he knew anything. As any love goes, you can't help who you fall in love with. " Come on wipe those tears Captin and lets go to break feast." Artemis said. The two went off to eat breakfest.

A/n: I haven't read the atlantis complex yet so don't spoil it for me... Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I have four f***ing stories in my head playing like a moive in it so I'm going mental. I am also doing my resident evil fic with this one but mainly doing this one. Useing comp with no internet to write on and transdering it here. Have to share the comp with internet with cousins and siblings.

Chapter 2

Artemis had Holly and him eat breakfest on a Japanese table in witch Artemis had to kneel to eat off of it as Holly could sit. " Artemis your being too good to me whats wrong?" Holly said taking a bite of red apple.

" Just that we can't see each other often and I think that every time that we're with each other should be about caring for each other happy and loving one another. Wow did I really just say that." Artemis said laughing. Holly laughied with as he always coould make her worrries go away and make her smile.

" Artemis are you going out with captin Shorts?" butler asked as he brought Artemis waffles and pancakes, It was really odd that Artemis like Butlers home made waffles and pancakes out of all of the 150 that he had tried around the world. Artemis and Holly blushed as if that was their anwser." So when you two love birds start." Butler said letting out a laigh that Artemis has not heard since his childhood.

" Hahaha Bulter, just this morning." Artemis said stunning the bodyguard and leaving him speechless. Holly finshed her apple and walked up to throw it away when butler grabbed her and whispered.

" You love him?" Butler asked amazed if she did.

" I love him very much Butler even if he did kidnap me, and that he loves me back pays back for all thise time with more then enough for my life time. " Holly said as she went into the kitchen.

" Damn you two couldn't be more diffrent and yet what they say is right, oppsites attract." Butler said to Artemis.

" It doesn't matter Butler, this emotion is to strong that even the greatest scientist, fairy, threapist and so on can't figure have you loved someone before? " Artemis asked.

" Yes and it was short lived as we where on oppsite sides." Butler said emotionlessly. But his gave away the pain of the mermory.

" So you know that it can over power everything that you desire as you only want them and their happiness right? If I'm wrong then what is it? Artemis asked.

" Artemis for a brillant and giftd child you can't figurre out that love is diffrent for each person. That is the true anwser, love is infintly diffrent as is space and time." Butler said.

" Did you really say that, I must be rubbing off on you." Artemis said as Holly walked back in and kissed Artemis on the lips.

" How is your relationship ever going to work out as you two are of diffrent species as well as the concil would allow it." Butler said now interested in how they would respond

" No one has to know, only you and Foaly no so thats two people." They both said.

" So the centaur knows. I wonder how long he'll be able to keep." Butler said as Juilet came in with a bowl of cereal.

" Hey Artemis, Hey Holly. Holly why are you here.?" Juilet asked wondering why Holly was holding Artemis's hand as if it was what they ussually do.

" I'm here to check up on Arty to see if he's going to expose the people." Holly said smiling and looking at Artemis.

" Okay really you two are horrible at hiding that you guys are going out." Juilet said. Even tho she wouldn't show her disappointment, Butler knew that she was sad that Artemis was with Holly.

" Yeah we just got together today." Artemis gave Holly a kiss on the lips and breaking it. Damn he thought I'm heads over heels for her, she's my deftion of prefection. Artemis thought looking at her.

" Really?" Juilet questioned them.

" Yes." Holly anwsered with a smile that could light up the world, at least to Artemis it was.

Shuttle 458

Foaly had gotten a visa to the surface as he wanted to see the love birds and make fun of them. He had gotten it by saying he need to check up on Holly and give her a new toy for the feild. Even tho Holly had a new toy to herself. Foaly chuckled at that last still can't believe that Holly slept with him. When he reached the surface he went to Fowl manner sheilded, Holly didn't need to as she had wings and it was early in the morning on the surface. It was as beautiful as Holly had explained. He hadn't been ou since the demon incident. He galloped to the front door and noticed that he tripped and alram. D'arvit was all hea said as he contuined into the front door.

Insude Fowl manner

" The alrams have been tripped by an invisable trespasser." Butler said taking the beeping key chain from his pocket.

" It's Foaly." Artemis said.

" How do you know Artemis?" Everyone asked.

" He wants to make fun of me and Holly and he tripped the wire because he was taking in the surface eviorment as to him it has been ages since he's seen the surface." Artemis said giving his vampire grin at everyone.

" Great here he comes and he should be at the front door soo." Holly said with a frown on her face showing a very over done disgust as well. They heard a knock on the front door as it echoied through the house. Artemis and Holly went to get it as Butler grabbed another bowl of cereal for hsi sister.

" Hello Mister and Mrs. Fowl." Foaly joked.

" Thats not funny Foaly, it doesn't matter who Holly marrys as long as she's happy then I'm happy." Artemis said coldly

" Oh, Artemis Fowl happy with someone else happiness what did you do to the gold digging Fowl Holly." Foaly responed.

" Just shut up Foaly, I'll be with him as long as I can even it means leaving LEP." Holly threated the centaur. Foaly stopped and thought about it for a second. Then he went silient. Artemis welcomed him in as Foaly entered he was amazed by the way the manor looked. It was neat and clean. The Fowls were either gone on trips or didn't even bother to use the extra space in the manor. When the three entered one of the living rooms Foaly took out a communcator. He waited for Butler to as he thought Butler would love to hear the news. Foaly looked akwardly at Holly and Artemis as they held hands and were smiling. Damn they must be on drugs or something thought Foaly remebering times when the two would argue every second they were together. Then again that was how he felt when he was with his wife. When Butler finally found them he was surprised to see the two love birds happy. He sat down next to Foaly.

" I still cant believe you slept with Fowl Holly." Foaly said it point blank to the three. Butler was the most shocked.

" You slept with one another?" Butler asked as if it was like the world he knew was coming to an end.

" Umm yeah." Artemis anwsered the question.

" How in the world did you seduce the captin?" Butler asked as if it was just a fairy tail.

" With two kisses and Holly didn't even try to stop or break them instead she intensefied them." Foaly responed to the large man.

" Wait who'd you see it?" Butler asked.

" Thremo vision cam in Holly's helmet. They put sheet of some kind over the helmet to block the regular vision." Foaly said. " Oh I didn't see anything adult rated by the way." Foaly was smiling like a clown. Artemis and Holly were blushing. The communcator projected a hologram of the counicl.

" I see the two that needs to be talked to about the law with humans and the people's relationship if it delvopes more into a intmate relationship then you should know it.

Holly you can now choose to either live on the surface in a sucluded life of no telling any human about the people and don't use your magic in public. You also must were a tracking device every time you step out of the house. These all applied if you marry Artemis the greatest friend of the people as well as the greatest enemy of the people as well. If you also want to vist it Haven you must get surface visa to come down here. If there are any children then you most teach them to controll there magic and how they use it before they can enter your schools. We will also debt about resumung a way to extend a humans life to that of a fairy. We will contact you when we have decided how to handle this sitution." with that said the projection exploded.

" Was that suppose to happen?" Butler asked.

" Yeah." Foaly replied. " So was it protected or not?" Foaly asked the two. They just looked down.

" Damn." Foaly and Butler said.

" Yeah I know and if Mulch finds out we wouldn't hear the end of it." Holly said kissing Artemis on the cheek.

" You know how distrubing that is? It's been a long time since a fairy and a mud man have loved each other and has acted on it. The last childed noted to have been half mud man and fairy was Alexander the great. His mother was half elf and demon. don't ask how that happened. Alexanders mother was killed by demons who didn't like her marrying a mud man so little Alexander was brought up by a mud woman. Alexander met an unfourtante end do to magic. No one knows why his magic didn't active till his twenties but he died because he couldn't control it. Yep the file on him was in the libary. I had free time." Foaly said.

" So how many fairies have fallen for a human Foaly?" Artemis asked.

" At least a hundred since the start of the century." Foaly replied.

" That much and they don't want to try it?" Butler asked stupidly unlike his usual self.

" Remeber they can't reveal the people to the mud men. Artemis and whoever else you guys told and that french girl." Foaly anwsered as if he was waiting for it. " So am I going to be the god father of the kids? " Foaly asked with a grin.

" You going to take care of half human half elf kids I don't think thats going to happen." Artemis said.

" Why?" Foaly asked annoyied at being denied access to his best friend and even if he admit he wouldn't say it his favorite sciencist/genuis.

" You would experiment on them after all no one has seen one in ages." Artemis said giving Foaly a look that a denfensive father would give.

" No I swear I wouldn't do that ever." Foaly said as the projection of the council reformed and Artemis felt Holly's hand squeez his hand tighter.

" We have decided to give Foaly command of the project to enable humans to live as long as fairies if only fairies and there human lovers get married. But we have a feeling Artemis Fowl will never back down from a challange as Marrige is." This council member was unknow to any of them.

" Excuse me, I won't do it for the challage. I will do it for Holly." Artemis said giving a look that sent chills down all the council members small spines.

" Yes well that is all." was what the council repersentive said.

" Umm what about me? Can i stay up here?" Holly asked.

" Yes you may, but only for the rest of the month and when the month is up you most use your sick and vacction days to see him." Was what the council repsentive said again, but this time the projection exploded again and they sould see to the other side of the room.

" So i have to go down with Foaly and grab some of my stuff and get back up here that's great." Said Holly as she bent her head up and kissed him. The four went to the font door. " i'll be back tomorrow Arty." Holly said sweetly as she took a step outside the door. Artemis hugged her from behind.

" I know, but it'll feel like forever here without you." Artemis said as she turned her head around to face him. He kissed her.

" You know your not making it ease on me too you know." Holly said.

" Yeah i know. See ya tomorrow then my angel." Artemis said happily.

" You too Arty." Holly shouted back. As she cought up to Foaly.

" I see you have the biggest scandle ever seen in LEP." Foaly joked.

"Keep laughing and you won't see my and Artemis's kids ever." Holly teased.

" Okay." Foaly wasn't going to test if it was a bluff or not.

" So you gonna see if your pregent when we get down to Haven?" Foaly asked.

" Yeah." Was all Holly could say. She wanted to know if she was having Artemis's child. one good thing about fairy technology was that they could tell if you were having a kid a few hours after the action.

" You must be proud of yourself aren't you?" Foaly asked noticing her smile.

" Yeah, even tho it may not be right, but I love him." Holly said as the two reached the shuttle. The pair entered and were headed to Haven.

A/n: this is not the end so dont stop reading if you like it. If you dont like it then just move on. I'm going insane. ps: Can someone shoot me?


	3. Chapter 3

A/n Put alot of thoughts into this chapter, went to moa srry thats why Ive ben mia.

Chapter 3

Holly went to the medical fallicty of LEP when she and Foaly had arrived from the surface. A elf know as Doc as he never responed to his and most officers didn't even know his real name either. Without him LEP would go out as he took care of LEP officers's wouds quite fast and brought them back into the field. And he was a legal doctor in every field." Hey doc i have something to ask you, It's important." Holly said.

" Whata ya need Holly, anything for a good friend." Doc said looking up with a cup of tea in his hand.

" Can you keep a secret Doc, this one is very dangerous if it got out." Holly said rubbing her shoulders.

" Holly you can trust me I have kept a secret of everyone who worked or works here and Juilus wasn't an expection." Doc said smiling as if he was the least important person, of that would be a happy foolish cadet.

" Okay I'm in love with Artemis and I want to know if I'm pregent from this morning." Holly said turning red.

" Oh the might have fallen, but it was meant to be. Okay let me get the right equipment for it." He said as he rolled his chair to a junk pile at the other end of the room. He was most insane elf you could find. It seemed that Doc had multiple traits that didn't belong together. He was messy but couldn't stand others messes. Then he was a very intellgent person but was dunb when it came down to understanding how he worked the machines at times.

" Okay what do you mean by Oh the mighty have fallen?" Holly asked regreted asking.

" Oh it's just that Holly the best of LEP has fallen for the one she told and made believe other then me think that shes hates Fowl. You couldn't fool me when I heard you talk about him and your arguements with him. They sounded like you and him were hiding secret messages for each other as those conversations where your way of saying I love you. Ah ha found it. Now lie down on the table and relax." Doc said as he brought out something that resembled a one of Foaly's floating tvs. He placed it over her stomache and down a little farther." All I can say is Artemis is a father." Doc said looking very relaxed.

" So I am pregent aren't I? Well it's my kid and Artemis will never let me raise him or her without him. I wouldn't have any other way." Holly said happily.

" Then you don't regret it, you don't regret falling for him?" Doc asked as he looked at the little fertlizes eymbro hrough the screen.

" No I don't I still would make the same choices even if I could change it." Holly said smiling at the thought of being a mother. Having a child with the one she loved the most was making her smile even more.

" Nice to know, You know what Juilus's secret was?" Doc asked.

" No what was it?" Holly wonder what Juilus secret was, it still sadden her that he was gone.

" He always thought that you and Fowl were having a love relationship soon and he didn't like it. He sounded as if he was jealous of Fowl or he didn't want his best officer go." doc said. " Your done here no wi know you are, just tell Artemis I said Hi." Doc said smiling. Holly left him and was still shocked that she was having a child, it was happy shock. Then there was Juilus and hi ssecret thoughts of her and Artemis. Wow was all Holly sould think of. She went to Foaly's lab and saw that he was frustared by his task at hand to extand Artemis Fowl's life span.

" Whats wrong Foaly?" Holly asked her best friend.

" The potion that had so far been completed by the last guy who worked on it made extand 50 years for a human. And I can't figure out any other way to exand it." Foaly said in total fustration.

" You want Artemis's help Foaly?" Holly teased her Friend.

" Yes I do actually." Foaly said.

" Your asking my lover and father of my child to help you, he'll do it." Holly said dramatically.

" Wait your having Fowls kid." Said a shocked centaur

" Umm Its our kid techenically Foaly mines and Artemis's child." Holly said. " Any ways I'll ask him when I go back up to the surface tomorrow in the moring."

" Can't wait to sleep with again Holly." Foaly teased. Mulch walked in as Foaly said that, but luckly for Holly Mulch was wearing head phones and an ipod that he stole. He took off his ear phones so he talk to the two.

" Why are you two in here, umm i mean Holly what are you doing here, shouldn't you be in the field?" Mulch asked, Mulch worked at LEP and was used like Juilus had used him. He had to work there for about 2 centuries.

" Umm going on a mission to make sure Artemis isn't up to something for two weeks, I think its a reward to see the surface again." Holly lied. Or reward Fowl thought Foaly.

" Alright I'm going to my bunk." Said Mulch, Mulch lived here in the headquarters as he wasn't trusted on his own. He turned around and walked down the hallway.

" He's gone finally, so you really gonna ask Artemis to help?" Foaly asked.

" Of course anything to keep with me." Holly said looking at her stomache.

" Then take this so he and I can talk, it's set on a private line so it'll be fine." Foaly said handing her rectanger figure, it looked lode a usb storage unit.

" I will, you gonna be at the shuttle to say good bye?" Holly asked her friend.

" I'll be there." Foaly said.

" Okay I need to pack my thing see ya tomorrow." Holly said happily. Yep she really loves him thought Foaly as he went back to his impossible task at hand. Holly was in a unbelievablely goof mood. Trouble was looking at Holly as she was smiling to the door to leave.

" Captin Shorts you look abnormally happy today?" Trouble asked trying to find the truth behind her good mood.

" Umm its nothing sir, happy that I have a two week vacation to the surface." Holly said looking at trouble.

" Does it have something to do with Fowl?" Trouble asked as that was the only mud man that Holly knew. Butler was more of Artemis's servent so he didn't really count as a person that met Holly in his personal life. That was what Trouble thought anyways.

" Kinda of." Holly admited.

" Okay is there something between you two?" Trouble asked seeing a slight response in her face.

" No were just friends." Holly said. "Bye trouble." Holly rushed out of the headquaters and to her apartmeant. She began packing things she would need for two weeks of being with Artemis. It was going to be a average two weeks, no saving the world, time traveling, saving a entire race. Just the two of them excluding Juilet and Butler. By the time she was done packing she was sleepy. She lied down on her bed. She was thinking about Artemis wonder if he was thinking about her. Their first kiss was still in her head as a reaccuring thought and movie.

_Fowl Mannor._

Artemis Fowl the second was feeling horrible since Holly left as if his heart left with her, witch it did. Not really he told himself. He didn't eat at all today or since she left yesterday. He was crying, he was crying? Then he saw the reason why he was crying. He was remebering Holly's tears and that he could be with her forever. Artemis ptiy himself knowing that he was slowly falling into depression without her. Atremis thought he was the luckiest man alive, yet also knew he was cursing the one he loved with his short life span. Artemis heard Juilet and Butler talking down stairs in the most used living room of Fowl manor.

Butler was really worried that his charge was going into depression without Holly. He didn't all day, stayed in his room not coming out. He didn't even think of a scheme or plan anything the entire day. Artemis was acting as if his ray of hope and happiness was gone for good. Juilet on the other hand was talking about how Artemis was going to break it to his family. She was hiding behind that question, in truth she was even more destoried at watching the guy that she loves walk around the manor as if he was a phantom just phasing through the day waiting for his love. Juilet heard footsteps upstairs and knew it had to be Artemis who was walking adn of course it didn't take a college graduate to know that.

Artemis was wondering about Holly and how his life was her problem now. He smilied saddly at the point when he met her. It sadden him that she loved him and nothing in her long life span can stop that. So she will always remeber him and hurt at those meromies. Some times fate was cruel on him, but this was ridicluos as this was worst then his parents and childhood. He heard a knock on the door he opened it. There stood a crying Juilet. " Whats wrong Juliet?" He asked wondering why she was crying. This was really odd a Butler crying.

" I love you Artemis, and seeing you like this makes my heart ache even more." Juliet said hugging him tightly. Artemis had thought she had feelings for him but this was over done. This was like feeding him to the wolves of confusion, hate, stress, etc. Artemis returned the hug only to comfort her. I need to get out more or atleast have more life threating adventures. Butler's hands twitched at this moment with Artemis and his sister. He knew that Juliets love for Artemis was never going to bloom. Butler left the two frowning. He never knew that life on the Manor would get this complex.

_Holly's apartment._

Holly woke up hungry witch didn't surprise her, after all she was feeding two. She had 2 bags. Each bag was fillied with nesscities as well as clothing. She never liked wearing make up anyway or other. She if Artemis was missing her. She stood there for thirty minutes thinking about her lover, her Arty. She was supose to leave around 10. It was eight thrity. She decided to see her office one last time before her two week vaction with Arty. It took her 15mins to reach the LEP head quaters. She entered with her bags. Trouble, Grub, And Chix followed her wondering why she was here. Foaly noticed that she was here as well and finally got out of his ops booth. He was trying to enlarge his budget/ funding. He says its because of his current project. Holly opened her office door and saw her mirror and broke down seeing Artemis's eye in her mismatch eyes. She began to see things as Artemis's grave, talking to their child about why his or her father was gone. She saw him telling her something on his death bed. Chix, Trouble, Grub and Foaly saw the train wreck that she has become knowing Artemis's feelings. Well Foaly any ways. " What's wrong Holly?" Trouble said in a trembling voice as he saw the girl he secretly loved cry right there in front of him. Holly didn't even twitch at the sound of his voice, it was if she was in another world. Foaly was the only one who wasn't really shocked at it. " Foaly do you know why she is acting like this, she was very happy when she came down yesterday?" Commander Trouble ask noticing the differnce between his and the other two's reaction. Lucky there wasn't anyone around as LEP officers were ussally still on a mssion or coming in late.

" Umm it's top secret commander. and its personal." Foaly said showing fear in his eyes. 1( he wasn't scared of Troubles, compared to Juilus he was a push over. 2( he was scared of Holly and Artemis of what they might do to him if he told.

" Hey whats all this crying about? Oh what happened here?" N1 asked shocked to see the strongest person over then Butler of course crying a new lake for Haven. The demon's tail waved arounded in a more slowly stoping manner of a fan. Till it finally stops.

" Foaly tell me now or I'm slashing your budget in half." Trouble threated.

" I'd rather be able to go back to my family then keep my budget sir." Foaly said telling the truth.

" So it's that bad huh, who's gonna kill you centaur?" Trouble asked, he knew one would be Holly. Holly would make it so Foaly wouldn't be able to leave the hospital for at least a hundrad years. So who would kill him? Trouble thought... Then he got it, no it couldn't be. That can't be right. Trouble was dening the thought of something that was so horrible all of Haven would fall into the earth's core. " It's Artemis's isn't, she fallen for him didn't she?" Trouble asked as if those words would be the last words he would ever say even on his death bed. He took in air as if it was going to be his last.

" Yes it is." Foaly said. Chix and Grub who were still in shock to see Holly broken was finally broken from there trance as Foaly anwsered the question. The Demon warlock looked away, he had known that the two loved each as he had ead romance stories on his free time with other stories. Holly finally out of her hellish trance was rewarded with eyes staring at her. She looked into the puddle on the floor. She stood up with her bags.

" You told them didn't you Foaly?" Holly said, Before anyone could react she planted a good jab to Foaly's face and then a persion squeexe to the back of his neck and Foaly was but not gonna get up for a ran out of LEP still with tears and grabbed the shuttle. That was waiting for her. She bypassed the speed record for a shuttle as she made it to tara in about 5mins. She still ran with her bags still chaoticly moving and swing around her. She was close to Fowl manor witch was calming her down.

_Fowl manor._

Artemis was waiting for her return at the front door of the Manor. When he saw a small blue girl with tears in her eyes and a frown on her face he ran towards her. Butler watched from the one of the third story balcony. He watched as the lovers run up to each other. It was 3am and what amazed Butler was Artemis's will to stay out in the cold moring air for 6 hours waiting for her. Artemis hugged her in mid sprint spinning them and kissing her. He then walked towards the manor. " What happened my angel?" Artemis said in a calm yet worried look. This wasn't like him at all not even close but Holly couldn't notice as he had sweept her from her moment of saddiness.

" Nothing just missied you that's all." Holly said hiding most of the truth. She was smiling again and that was all that it took to stop Artemis from pushing his questions any further. Being 20 was odd as techically he was 17. She kissed him this time placing her hands behing his head pushing lips to hers. Artemis was still carrying her into the manor and into his bedroom. He laid her on the bed as he put her bags away. Butler knocked on the door as Artemis fittied Holly's last bag into his closet.

" Come in Butler." Artemis said as he glanced at Holly who was silient. Butler entered as his charge was standing there looking over the dressed body of his special lover. Butler sometimes wished that Artemis would at least havve normal relationships, this counted as one but also an odd one as well.

" You two get into a arguement this morning?" Butler asked at the odd distance between the two.

" No it's just that Trouble, Chix, Grub and N1 know about us." Holly said holding Artemis's hand and hiding behind him. Artemis knowing that she was going to cry behind him he turned around and place her head to his chest hugging her. He didn't want her crying, as he thought before, he never wanted her to feel sad again. Butler saw this and made a mental note kill the centaur if they ever meet.

" If you want me leave then I will." Butler said.

" No I need you to do something for me Butler. Do what is written on the piece papper on my desk there. Thats all Butler." Artemis said as he still snuggled Holly's head in

his chest. When Butler left Artemis lifted Holly's watering face and kissed her. She fell to the bed as he contunies to kiss her.

_1hr 25min Later_

Artemis was again by Holly's small body. She was holding onto his left hand tightly as if he was going to leave her or she was scared of something. He rolled over and wrapped his right hand over her back to her chest. She then lowered his right hand to his stomache and said these words to him. " I'm pregent." She said as if he was going to freak out. " What's wrong your not surprised?" Holly asked as he pulled her closer to him.

" I'm not afraid or surprised of anything as we can over come anything as long as we have each other. I think she has the most beautiful and caring mother." Artemis said kissing her cheek.

" She has the smartest father, eviliest as well, and loving father." Holly said turning to face him." Arty, what will happen if your mother or Butler finds out that your having a child with me?" Holly asked worried about them and there child. Then Artemis's laptop was turned on. Foaly was on screen. " Umm bad timing I suppose?" Foaly said laughing but had a crooked nosie as well as a bruise around it.

" Eh wait Holly punched you didn't she?" Artemis said noticing Holly's eyes showing regret.

" Yeah your dove there also knocked me out. Any way..." Foaly said before he was cut off as Troubles face showed on the screen. His face showed true fear and depression.

" So Captin you are with Fowl... How is it going to work out between you two?" Trouble asked as if he was going to fall over and die from her anwser.

" Yes I am, he is the man I love and reason why i turned down your date lst time over and over again. Foaly is trying to create a way to extand Arty's life span. The council has approve of me and and Fowl and the let Foaly take on the project." Holly said. " Umm Arty I'm hungry can butler make something for us?" Holly asked.

" Of course but the three of us have to wait a bit Butlers still the task I sent him on. Unless you want apples and fruits?" Artemis asked his beloved lover.

" Wait the three of you who's the third person?" Trouble asked, but regreted those words as he said them.

" I'm having Artemis's kid." Holly said with a smile.

" Our kid Holly." Artemis remined her. He gave her the warmest smile she has ever seen. Trouble left the screen. His pride, ego and everything else was defaltied and was hurting. Foaly again was on screen.

" So what you going to name Fowl jr." Foaly teased.

" I saying Artemis or Dinia." Artemis said.

" No we are not namiong our child after you." Holly said strenly. " Tho i like Dinia yeah Dinia or Juilus." Holly said turning back to her lover.

" Fine. What ever you want angel." Artemis said to her.

" So Artemis has an angel. Anyway, I need to talk to you Artemis in private." Foaly said.

" Okay, shut off my laptop and I'll contact you later." Artemis said as Foaly shut off the laptop in right way.

" Arty? Do you mind if I,,,,,,," Holly said as her voice trailed off.

" What Holly what is it?" Artemis asked her.

" I want to stay here with you and I think I'm being incionserate." Holly said with pleading eyes.

" You're always welcomed here, mother of course would abrove of it and father woul dmost likly follow in her foot steps." Artemis said going through her aburn hair with his right hand as she was still holding his left hand.

" It's just that I don't want to be a burden being an elf and not being able to work up here as freely as you humans." Holly said tighting her grip on his left hand as if it could be any tight he would lose circlation to his hand and lose it.

" You aren't and never will be a burden to me Holly. I know that I'm a burden to you Holly and for that I will never forgive myself for that." Artemis said moving his hand down from her hair to her cheek and placing his thumb on her lips.

" You can't help what your born as and how long your gonna live Arty." Holly said as she kissed him.

A/n: Okay gotta give credit to were its due. Some of these arent my are based off of other authors on site in withc i add some of my own flavor too. I dont like Holly x Trouble okay its not fun that way and I got Atlantis complex.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: I'm happy to say camdude is a great editor and That this is a job well done. Also to the readers who reviewed this story. I'm put you guys in my next chapter because im tired right now. Disclamier : I dont own Artemis fowl and anything from it Enon Colfer is the man who created the books and I thank the man for it.

Chapter 4

Artemis and Holly had gotten out of bed to see that Butler had already made lunch. _Or was it supper? _The two had lost track of time. It turned out to be salad buffet. Artemis had no problem with salads at all, but didn't want to eat one every day.

"I thought that you two would be hungry. So here's lunch." Butler said as he gave Artemis a look saying 'I got the job done.'

"Thank you Butler, we were rather getting hungry." Artemis said while looking at Holly. When the two had gotten seated, and were digging into their vegetarian lunch, Butler gave Artemis another postcard.

It Read:

Dear Artemis,

This is Myles writing to you for mother and father. Mother says 'Hi' and is really worried about you for not joining us on this trip. Father is busy as always. Beckett is being his simpleton self and I of course am writing to you. Mother, Beckett, and I are coming home in two days, because mother is overreacting about you doing something awful. Father would come, but needs to do work here for about 4 more days. Artemis, when she gets back, Mother is going to hug you to till you suffocate.

From your beloved brother, Myles

"Well, my brothers and mother are coming back in two days. Thanks to Butler, Mother knows about the people. And, of course, will welcome you like a hero in this household. Father will be back by the end of the week. Butler prepare for their arrival." Artemis said in his normal, smooth voice.

Butler just nodded and left the two alone. Butler had noticed Holly's large appetite and thought that she ate even more than usual. _As if she was feeding herself and another her. Wait, could she be? No that's not possible. Then again… they do sleep with each other. But she couldn't be, it would be wrong. Wait… how can I be telling myself what's wrong and what's right_? Butler kept thinking as he was looking for Juliet. _Sometimes I feel like those two are rubbing off on me_. Butler decided to walk into the dojo. His brain was tired and he needed something to get his blood pumping or to at least keep his mind off of Holly and Artemis for a while.

Artemis watched a lovely Holly eat as if there was no tomorrow. _IF our child has a stomach like hers I'm gonna laugh when I see the two in a salad eating Contest._ He thought right as Juliet walks in, seeing the possessed Holly massacring salads.

"Okay, I don't want to know why she eating like she's possessed." Juliet said as Holly gave friendly gaze at her.

Artemis just sat there looking at the two. They could've been sisters if they were the same species. Suddenly, Juliet decided to play a CD on the CD player on the table. The first song was 'Here without You' By Three Doors Down. Artemis liked it, even though he didn't often listen to this kind of music. It reflected what he'd be like without Holly. He would have nothing else in this world. _Holly is my world_ he thought.

The Second Song was 'Under the Bridge' by The Red Hot Chili Peppers. This song made Holly stop eating. She closed her eyes, and began listening to it, and enjoying it, but she ended up shedding a tear. This tear was so small, that it was almost impossible to see, but Artemis saw it. He saw it as if it was the only thing in the room. Holly was flashed back at when she shot Artemis to save him from the falling space shuttle. Artemis was the one she cared about the most and she had shot him. Luckily for her, he didn't die. But if he had, she didn't know how she would've lived her life. She felt hands clamp down on her shoulders knowing who it is.

"When you cry, it makes me want to cry too. I want you to be happy, Holly. If I'm the reason why you're crying, then I'll leave. If I'm your source of sadness, I can understand if you don't want to ever see me again." Artemis whispered into her ear. Holly opened her eyes to see a very sad Artemis in front of her.

"No, Arty. It's me. I shot you and yet you didn't do anything, you just blew it away like nothing. But I hurt you, and you didn't deserve it that time." Holly said now in a full out stream of tears. Artemis looked even more hurt when the tears pushed out onto her face.

"You did it to save me, Holly. And I'm grateful for it. I left you to die by Abbot and you didn't do anything then, either." Artemis said as her tears began to stop. He hugged her trying to prevent himself from seeing Abbot kill Holly again in his head. That was the most painful experience he'd ever experienced. It even surpassed the time Butler was dying. Without Butler, his live would've been miserable, yet bearable. As for Holly, if she was gone, he would have been lost in a world of nothingness. There was silence as the song changed to 'The reason' by Hoobastank.

Juliet saw Artemis walk across the room to comfort Holly. As they began to embrace each other, Juliet left the room in tears, looking like she'd been to war and back. She wanted to be Holly, the one that Artemis treasured more than gold, and the world. Juliet left quickly and quietly. _I loved him first, and he chose Holly!_

Butler saw his sister hiding in the corner of the sun room, crying. Butler knew that his sister could be a sore loser, but this was devastating. He knew that love hurt, but the way Artemis and the people who were now telling him that they love him weren't getting hurt, they were getting ripped apart on the inside. Butler heard 'You and Me' by Life House coming from the dining room where he left the two lovers. He went to talk to Juliet.

"What's wrong, Juliet?" Butler asked even though he knew the answer.

"It's not fair, Dom. I loved him first, and he's with Holly." Juliet said still crying.

"I know it's unfair, but Artemis loves Holly. You have to accept it. You should be happy seeing the one you love happy. I know it sounds wrong, but it makes you stop hating yourself and it brings you happiness." Butler said remembering a brown hair woman from his past.

"You mean like Jessica and you?" Juliet asked knowing her brothers old flame.

"Don't talk about her again. She's not coming back to us." Butler said not even making any hints that he was feeling sad, hateful, angry, yet happy.

"Why Dom?" Juliet asked, treading on thin ice.

"I did something that I regret. And the rest is none of your business." Butler said moving away from his sister. He decided to check up on his charge. When he entered the room, there was only what was left of the salads, which in this case, were all over where Holly was sitting. He also found the cd player turned off. So where are the two? He checked Artemis's bedroom and they weren't there, either. He found a note from Artemis.

It read:

Dear Butler,

Holly and I are driving to the hill behind the manor. We should be back around midnight.

Sincerely, Artemis Fowl the Second

Damn. Wait, they're on a date. And it was a very odd date for them. Butler had to chuckle.

Artemis was driving his Silver and Blue Mustang. It was powered by a battery which charged via a solar panel. He was working on a wind powered charger, though that was still in the works.

"Where are we going Artemis?" Holly asked, watching the sunset, and it's reflection on the ocean.

"It's a secret. Do the people miss the sun sets?" Artemis asked seeing the amazement in her eyes.

"Yes. We miss watching the sunset a lot. Not even Foaly's devices can create a good replica." Holly said as half the sun had already sunk below the horizon.

"I could send you back with some photos or videos if you want." Artemis said holding her hand. They reached a large hill where Artemis parked his car on the very top. He sat on the hood of the car with Holly. Artemis knew that there was going to be a meteor shower tonight, and he really wanted her to be able see this. He knew that not many fairies saw a meteor shower with their own eyes, so Holly would have a once in a fairy lifetime experience. The sky slowly became dark and as the sky grew darker, stars began to show themselves.

"The Night Sky is beautiful, isn't it Holly?" Artemis asked while looking up at the sky.

"It's breathtaking, Artemis. I've never looked up into the sky during night missions on the surface." Holly said, dazzled by the enchanting Night Sky.

"But tonight is special, Holly. Watch as the stars dance before your eyes." Artemis said. As if on cue, they watched shooting stars and meteorites fall across the sky.

"This is amazing Arty. I've never seen actual stars, before. Let alone meteors and shooting stars." Holly said.

"Well, there's one star I think you should know about." Artemis said pointing a finger to a bright star in front of them. "That's Polaris, The North Star. It doesn't face exact north, but it's in the northern direction. So if you ever get lost, that star will show you were north is and help you line up the other directions." Artemis said looking at her dazzled face.

"I'll remember that when my Helmet's online computer crashes and Foaly's sleeping on the job." Holly said laughing. "But thanks anyway, Arty."

"I know you would never get lost, even if you were to be placed in the middle of nowhere. I just wanted to tell you that stars importance in human history." Artemis said placing his hand on top her hand.

"I thought you were trying to teach me something." Holly said as she stared at the show above them.

While she was distracted, he got out a small box and knelt down before her and opened the box. It was a ring, with a diamond the size of a month year old fist. It had three sapphire gems which were placed in triangulation. They were 2-D diamond shapes, but bent in the middle where the points are points furthest from each other touched the bottom of the diamond and the middle of the diamonds surface. The three gems split the diamond in thirds as they touched each other in the middle.

"Holly Short, will you marry me, and be with me until death do us part?" Artemis asked, waiting for Holly to slap him. He got it with another backhand as well. He wasn't fazed as he saw the chance of a second strike. She jumped on top of him and kissed him.

"Yes I will, Artemis." Holly said nudging her head into his neck. She placed her right hand in front of them as he slipped the ring on. She stared at the perfect fitting, beautiful ring that was now hers. Her favorite gem was a Sapphire, how did he know? Artemis lifted up his to-be wife. And he kissed her on the hood of his car.

The two made it back to the manor at midnight sharp, where Butler was waiting. As they came up to him, he saw a shiny blue item on Holly's right hand and smiled. He let the two pass as they went to Artemis's room.

A/n: THis is not the end. Forgiveness isn't that all we want other then money or love?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: camdude ur a good editor. Thanks to Ralmidaz. ElFinEragon, camdude, and Lord Xantos A. Fowl

Chapter 5

Foaly was, ironically sleeping on the job because he was tired from working all night trying to find a way to extend Fowl's life. After all, Turnball married a human and was able to somehow slow her ageing process. _Turnball Root, the man that would do anything to see his wife young again_. Was the last thought Foaly had before his little nap. Foaly was dreaming about how Holly's and Artemis's children would look like or how they would act. Foaly saw a blue skinned child, as well as a pale child running around a yard on the surface. He saw Holly and Artemis watch the two children play. They had a boy and a girl, Dinia and Julius. Foaly laughed in his dream as the children ran up and hugged their parents. Artemis was old, like what a human should like in his thirties. But he was happy as Holly looked the same as she did now. It saddened Foaly that in this dream, he couldn't save his best friend's lover. Foaly saw the kids look at him. The boy was slower than his sister, but nevertheless, they were athletic kids.

"Hi, Uncle Foaly" Said Dinia Fowl. She smiled her father's vampire smile. Foaly couldn't help but realize that besides the skin tone, and smile, she was just like her mother.

"Hello there, Dinia." Foaly replied as her brother caught up.

"What's up Uncle Foaly?" Julius Fowl asked, smiling as well. Foaly was now frightened by how both children had their father's smile.

"Are you having a good day Julius? What about you, Dinia?" Foaly asked, still smiling. Before either could answer he was woken up by the screaming voice of Commander Trouble Kelp.

"Hello, Commander." Foaly said seeing a very sad Commander in front of his eyes.

Trouble's eyes showed regret and showed how devastated his heart was. Trouble never left the Plaza or, for that matter, the headquarters. Foaly pitied the commander, as Trouble had loved Holly and she was with the man he distrusted the most. Foaly was happy for Holly but like everyone that knows about her scandal, they pity her. Foaly even pitied Turnball.

"Your funding has just gone up. Don't think I would cut if you fail this project. I will cut your funding by Three Quarters." Trouble threatened. This wasn't a lie, but he wouldn't dare cut past a quarter as Foaly's equipment was a critical factor in LEP success.

"Yes!" Foaly screamed. "I won't fail, maybe..." Foaly's hopes went down the drain as he had only been able to improve the potion by an extra 25 years. He needed Artemis's help. He was only person that he was willing to get help from.

"I know that you may fail, Foaly." Said Trouble, his voice fading "But, I read up on what happens when a fairy that loves a mud man or mud woman and loses him or her. They can never love anyone else again." Trouble said, his entire body shaking.

"I know... If you can excuse me, I have to continue my work." Foaly said trying not to be the doctor for the commander. Trouble left and went to go to his appointment with Doc. Trouble entered the medical room; it was one of those nice calm months when officers weren't wounded. So, he was in there alone. He went to Doc's desk. Doc was sipping tea; it was a special thing Doc got from LEPrecon and other officer that went up to the surface on missions. They would get him tea as a thank you gift. It wasn't really smuggling, as they thought of it more as a thank you gift.

"You're just on time for your appointment with your therapist, Doc." Doc said joking; he did it to cheer the Commander up a bit. Trouble just stood there. "Okay, Trouble, lay down on the bed and I'll begin the interrogation." Doc said. Doc liked Artemis a lot even though they never met.

Doc was like a third father to Holly as he nursed her, talked to her, as well as helped her with personal issues that she wasn't willing to tell friends. Trouble did as he was told, and laid their waiting to unleash his feelings little by little. Nobody was trusted more than Doc; Doc was the best physiatrist, for a fairy. "Okay, when did you fall in love with Holly, Trouble?" Doc asked, taking out a computer and a stylus. The computer was the size of a note pad and together the two worked like a pencil and a notepad.

"When I first saw her, at the LEP academy" Trouble answered.

**Fowl Manor: Artemis's bedroom.**

Holly stared at her lover's face. Then, she pulled her right hand from under the blanket and looked at her engagement ring. It still dazzled her. She was still in disbelief that she was engaged to Artemis Fowl. She was so hypnotized by the ring that she didn't notice Artemis putting his hand on her exposed left shoulder and rub it. She then took her eyes off the ring to Artemis' mismatched eyes. He kissed her forehead. Holly was very confused about this side of Artemis. It was a side she never thought existed. It was like him and Orion were one, with more Artemis though.

"You know I should go back to Haven and come back with a month's worth of clothes; I only packed 2 weeks' worth. Holly said "I should really take the council's offer on a month's free vacation to the surface. Arty…?" Holly asked.

"Or, we could go shopping and buy you clothing." Artemis responded.

"I know, but it's your money. Besides, I'm not sure that you made all of it legally." Holly said.

"Well, I choose to use that money for you." Artemis said smiling at her. Suddenly, they heard footsteps come up the stairs and down the hallway. They stopped at Artemis's door. Three knocks were used before Artemis answered. "Come in." Artemis said getting out of his bed. Holly followed after him. She went into the bathroom with one of her bags. Artemis was in jeans but had no shirt on. Butler came in.

"Artemis, your mother and brothers are back and are waiting for you downstairs in the living room." Butler said panting. Butler was aging, and Artemis didn't like it one bit. Butler was his father and his best friend. Losing him would be like a double death for Artemis.

"What? They were supposed to be here tomorrow! That changed things." Artemis said in his old cold voice, now hardly used."

"They wanted to surprise you. Well, at least your mother did." Butler said wondering what his principal would do now.

"Tell them I'll be right down, and make sure the twins aren't there. I will tell my mom that I will be marrying Holly." Artemis said as he went to dress as he normally did. He decided a tux was good for now. Holly had thought that because she would be seeing Artemis's mother, she grabbed the bag with a sapphire dress in it, and grabbed the dress and put it on.

When Holly got out, she found Artemis waiting for her by the door. Butler was there as well but, he left as soon as she came out.

"You look wonderful Holly." Artemis said putting an arm around her waist and leading her out his doorway.

The pair walked down the stairs as if they were the most important couple at a dance. Butler had taken the twins to the shed in the backyard where Myles built his rockets, and Beckett dug for worms. However, Angeline Fowl wasn't watching her twins: she was watching her son came down the stairs with an extremely lovely woman, dressed in a deep blue dress.

"So you've been busy lately haven't you, Arty?" Angeline asked smiling as the two sat on the opposite couch.

"Eh, yes mother, Holly and I have been..." That was all Artemis was able so say before his mother gave Holly a hug that could break bones. Butler had even said once that his mother could break anyone's back if she hugged them long enough while in a happy mood.

"Oh, Holly! Thank you for saving Arty on your adventures!" Angeline Fowl said while crying tears of joy.

"Umm… you're welcome. Now can you please let go, I'm gonna suffocate." Holly said smiling. She thought that her child was going to get squished if Angeline didn't break the hug.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. I always overreact." Mrs. Fowl said. When she pulled back to her seat she saw something shiny on Holly's right hand. She just thought of it as regular jewelry.

"Anyways, Holly and I are engaged and Holly is pregnant with my child." Artemis said as if he had dropped a nuclear bomb on the Manor. Angeline Fowl froze at the shock. She knew that something was up between the two. After all, they _DID_ save the world many times, but this was too much. Holly showed her the ring and that was all it took for Angeline Fowl to faint. _D'arvit _Holly thought as she saw her to-be mother in-law faint.

Artemis, knowing his mother, knew this was likely to happen. He laid her on the couch, and was going to get her some water when there was a knock on the door. Together, Artemis and Holly went to answer the door. To Holly's amazement, it was Doc. Doc never got out of the office after his wife died. He never did tell anyone what happened. While Doc stood there examining Artemis, Doc saw that Artemis was wondering who he was.

"I'm Doc, chief of the LEP medical bay. You must be Artemis Fowl the Second. A pleasure to meet you after the stories Holly has told me about you." Doc was smiling; Doc always had a soft spot for Holly as if she was his own daughter. Doc extended a hand out. Artemis took it.

"So Holly's been talking about me. You aren't like Trouble, are you?" Artemis asked somewhat coldly and warmly.

"Oh no, I was married to a lovely gal and my heart remains hers. Holly is just a friend of mine. Speaking of Holly, I need to check if you're having twins." Doc said taking a pocket size scanner TV looking object from his coat pocket.

"What?" Holly asked looking at her friend.

"I have to, just to make sure how many kids you're going to have. After all, I'm your doctor." Doc said smiling as if he was teasing Artemis.

"Oh, yeah. You're the only doctor I'd trust to hold the baby first, other than Butler." Holly said as he scanned her uterus.

"Oh wow! You _**are**_ having twins. The fetus has just spilt. Who is this Butler fellow anyway?" Doc asked as a huge bold man appeared behind him.

"So you are pregnant." Butler said and gave the elf in the white lab coat the coldest gaze he could possibly give. Butler had fun scaring fairies, even if he wouldn't admit it. Doc just laughed at the huge bold man.

"Ah, the famous Butler that took down a troll single handedly. Pleased to meet you, I'm Doc." Doc said, still laughing at the monstrous human's attempt to scare him.

"So, your parents named you Doc. How lucky." Butler said, not pleased that this elf wasn't even phased by his sheer size.

"No. That's just what everyone calls me. And I only respond to one person who uses my real name." Doc said frowning. "And I'm not scared of you because you're getting old. Sorry, Butler but you have to admit it. I know that you can't protect Artemis forever. That's what scares you the most isn't it? And when Holly came down, you knew she could protect him and change him for the better didn't you?" doc asked smiling.

"How'd you know?" Butler said staring in amazement that this tiny elf had seen right through him. Artemis and Holly looked just as shocked.

"I'm born with the magic to read minds." Doc said "Actually no. I can't read minds, but I can read emotions. And that's what your emotions said to me behind your straight face." Doc said, this time laughing. "It saddens me that I couldn't have met you when Sool was in charge. Well I'm off; Invite me to the wedding Artemis." Doc said walking as if he was just taking a stroll.

"Okay, who was that?" Butler and Artemis asked at the same time, as soon as Doc left.

"Doc, he's a good friend of mine. He keeps everyone at LEP healthy. Without him, LEP officers wouldn't be back in the field so soon. He has a lot of magic for an elfin warlock. He's worked there for a long time too, he knows every secret and scandal in police plaza. But he's also the most trustworthy fairy too." Holly said as Artemis led her back in and Butler closed the front door. Myles and Beckett were taking naps, one of the only things that Myles and Beckett did together quietly besides plot on how to get into Artemis's secrets and etc. Angeline Fowl had finally recovered as the trio came around the living room.

"Artemis Fowl, we need to talk." Angeline Fowl said in a drill sergeant voice. Artemis not wanting to complicate the matter any further went to his mother. The mother and son went into the kitchen to talk.

"I'm not disapproving this marriage, but this is just too fast Arty, you're going to be a father by next year and think about it, you're only 20 years old." Angeline said. She wasn't against it, she actually really wanted the two to get married. But she thought Artemis was still too young to have a child.

"I know you have concern over me being too young, but I don't want to lose her. I will grow and eventually die. She will live longer then me and I want to spend every second I have with her." Artemis responded to his mother's worried comment.

"I know, and I accept that you two are getting married. I'm just trying to tell you that it's too early for you." Angeline said to her son with a smile, showing how proud she was of him to get a girl of Holly's stature.

"I know mother." Artemis said leaving to find Holly. _Wait till your father hears this _Angeline thought smiling. Thinking on how Artemis Senior would react.

A/n: Dont like this chapters ending. ran out of ideas on how to end it. Might not update during school year srry.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Shot me but I want to have two endings, Good won the real one bad moral ending cannon. Thanks camdude. one more day till school and slow as f**k updating. sorry as well, been away from computer alot, been able to respond to pms but not uploading.

Chapter 6

Artemis found Holly staring into his laptop screen in his _(now, their)_ bedroom and looked at what she was looking at. The website she was looking at was written or typed in gnommish. He knew Holly must have had Foaly get a connection for her to the fairy internet. He read it from the door way.

"Are you going to stay there Arty, or are you going to come over here?" Holly asked in playful voice.

Artemis went over to her and found out that the people were panicking that she was gone. Trouble was taking the heat from people quite well, telling them that she was on a surface mission for two weeks. Artemis had to chuckle at the article.

"I see that you're loved very much by the people." Artemis teased, reading that protesters wanted her back down in Haven, as she deserved a break. That made Artemis laugh harder, he couldn't help it; especially, because she was taking a vacation with him. Trouble had responded to the protester that she was receiving two weeks' vacation in compensation for the mission.

"Well you're popular with the people as you saved their ideal, also known as me. Then you saved Atlantis, then Haven with me. Even some authors write you as my lover in some published books saying that you're an elf that was left on the surface. And rose by humans. They say one fact though." Holly said smiling.

"And what may that be Holly?" Inquired Artemis, smiling as well.

"That you stole my heart." Holly said kissing him. He returned the gesture with a kiss and hug. Artemis parted their lips.

"You stole mine too, Holly. Plucked it out of me and left me with yours not knowing why till now and that you could crack my hardest safe and steal something that never was there for anyone but you. You make a great thief Holly." Artemis said kissing her again as the two moved to the bed.

_Police plaza_

Trouble was getting hammered by the press to tell if she was seeing Artemis. As it turned out, the greatest book sellers in fairy history were Holly and Artemis romances. And that didn't faze at all. It made him want to rip his own heart out because it was true that the duo loved each other. _D'arvit_ he cursed in his thoughts, _should I expose them? There's nothing wrong with it_. Holly would be mad at him but she would eventually forgive him after a few years. The council didn't say anything about exposing the special relationship to the people, _So I guess it's ok._

He would do it just to get revenge at Fowl for stealing the best of LEP's heart. And maybe a personal reason, as well.

"Holly Short is really on the surface with Artemis Fowl, and they are now together as a couple. She may come back down for a month's worth of clothing soon as the council has given her an extra month of vacation, to spend with Artemis." Trouble said as the crowd gasped at his true answer.

There was a crowd of fairy girls giving a sigh; someone leaked pictures of Artemis's face and now he's the most sought after male in Haven. Trouble really frowned on that, Fowl had it all. He had height, money, looks and now the girl. Most guys didn't know what made the girls go crazy over the mud man, but the truth was that the girls loved his smile. It was captivating, and somewhat welcoming. They wanted to kidnapped by him or be his victim. Holly lovers sighed as well. _Oh frond_ thought Trouble when he heard the sighs. Even Artemis stole more than just one heart with his charms. Trouble left the plaza to go to the LEP headquarters.

"So was that on purpose or an accident that you spilled the beans?" Foaly asked with rage written on his face.

"I did it to make myself feel better. I can't let it go that I lost her, let alone never had her to start with." Trouble said heading to his office.

"Sore loser and lover." Foaly taunted. Trouble was about to hit the centaur but saw No.1 walk up to Foaly and noted for him to do it at a better time. No.1 was really happy today.

"Hey Foaly you want to go to the surface with me?" The Warlock asked showing two surface visas.

"Damn right, let's go." Foaly said.

"Damn?" The warlock asked.

"It's a mud man word. I've been doing some studying to be able to talk with mud men more." Foaly lied, he wanted to be able to hang out with Artemis and have an entirely mud man conversation.

"Okay, let's go." No.1 said. The two left for the shuttle port.

_Fowl Manor._

Butler had been asked to go to the kitchen to more about Artemis and Holly's relationship as Mrs. Fowl had asked. Butler saw that she was already there, drinking herbal tea.

"Butler, so my son has fallen deeply for Holly hasn't he?" She asked still looking at the cup.

"Yes, Mrs. Fowl he has. He finally acted on his emotions just four days ago." Butler said as he sat down at the table.

"My god my son acted on emotion, what did she do to the old Arty? She's changed little by little and now he's this more open adult." Angeline said looking at the man who had watched her son grow up since he was born. "So how is the marriage going work out Butler? I don't know anything on Holly other then what you told me." Angeline felt very sad as her son was marrying someone who would watch him grow old and die before her eyes.

"I don't know Mrs. Fowl, all I know is that I feel sorry for the two." Butler showed a hint of sadness on his face, just a small frown at the end of his lips.

"I understand. That's all I wanted to know Butler, thank you for what you've done." Angeline spoke as if he was retiring. Butler left the room and went to check up on Juliet as she had been eavesdropping on all the conversations so far as well as feeling sick to her stomach when she heard Artemis was having a kid with Holly. Juliet has shown Butler a side to his sister that he has never seen, A vulnerable side with no guard up. It was all because of Artemis. Juliet has never had this much feelings for someone before and now she was feeling the pain of not telling sooner. Butler found her in bed with a shit load of used tissues covering her bed. Juliet was there sleeping clutching her pillow as if it she was hanging on to it for dear life. She was crying a damn knew National River for god sakes in her sleep. Butler went over to the bed and woke her up.

"What happened to tough Juliet that wasn't scared of anything?" Butler asked, seeing her eyes red from days or hours of crying.

"Shut up Dom, it's my problem not yours." Juliet said coldly to her Brother

"Well it is, as you are my sister, and Artemis is my principal." Butler responded to his sister's harsh word.

"Now you see me as the fucked up person that I am without Artemis." Juliet said to her brother using harsh words again.

"You still have him as a friend, and he didn't leave you Juliet." Butler said looking back at the time Juliet had told Butler that she loved Artemis.

_Butler's flash back_

Butler was watching Artemis swing at age 5 with Juliet pushing him. After Juliet was finished pushing him she ran up to Butler and stood at his side. This was one of the last times Artemis would give his innocent smile until of course in the present this smile was starting to overpower his vampire smile. That smile was the warmest, happiest, and loving smile Butler has ever seen. Juliet looked up at her brother and said three strong words." I love Artemis." Juliet said smiling at her brother; again this smile was a different smile. It had more happiness then he has ever seen in his sister's face.

_End flash back_

Butler looked at her waiting for her to respond to his sentence. Juliet got up went to the window next to her drawer. Somehow Butler felt unsafe seeing her there. She just looked up at the blue cloudless sky with a smile. The same smile when she had told him she loved Artemis. She was she better or worse thought Butler. Butler went up to his sister in case she took a leap of faith from this second floor window. She was just staring out into the sky smiling and she shed more tears. " Your right I still have him as a friend. As long as he can he smile like he did when he was five then I can be fine." Juliet said smiling and walking out of the room. Butler stood there for an hour he seemed to have shut down, but he was in a painful memory.

_Fowl manor, first floor living room by front door._

Myles was playing chess against Artemis and Beckett was playing gold fish with Holly. Then they heard a knock at the door. Myles went to answer the door as Artemis followed him. Artemis never lost to Myles at chess, at least not yet Myles thought. Myles opened the door and saw his father standing there in front of him. Artemis the first hugged Myles and Artemis. Beckett wondered what was taking the two so long and ran into the hallway to see his father hugging his two oldest sons. Myles was 1min 34secs older then Beckett. Beckett went over and hugged the three. Holly looked out from the door way to see what was going on and saw a father and son moment. Holly just smiled at the four. Artemis senior saw the small girl, dressed in blue that looking at them. His first thought about her was that she was one of the twin's friends as she was very short. He also thought that she was a weirdo. What people would say to wear fake pointed ears? But what caught his eyes were hers, they looked like Arty's eyes, a mismatched pair with the same color.

"Father, you're back oddly early from your trip. Myles wrote that you would be back in 4 days." Artemis said seeing that his father had spotted Holly.

"Well now, how could I leave my wife and sons alone here? And, I was able to strike a deal with the clients quickly as well." Artemis senior said laughing making Beckett laugh as well. The two most intelligent children kept quiet as the two laughed.

"Who is that girl in the blue dress anyways?" Artemis senior asked.

"Artemis' girlfriend." Myles said just to see how his brother would react. He didn't believe that fairies were real as the two had told them in the living room. Beckett believed it as if it was his religion.

"What Artemis' girlfriend?" Artemis Sr. asked eyeing his eldest son.

"No, my fiancée. She will be my wife in two months." Artemis said bluntly. This wasn't like him at all; he never said things point blank at all.

"Wait, you're getting married to a 6 year old?" Artemis Sr. asked his son.

"Technically, she's 96 years old and she's an elf." Artemis said trying to give his father all the information so that he could come to a conclusion.

"Wait, does your mother know about this?" Artemis Sr. asked wanting know if he wasn't the last one to find out.

"Everyone here knows except you and Myles here who refuses to believe that fairies are real."

"Let me talk to your mother then I'll talk to you." Artemis said leaving his kids there to find his wife. _Smooth, Holly, you couldn't have waited could you_ thought Artemis. _I can't believe you told him the truth Artemis you're going to get it_, thought Holly.

A/n: Time the greatest outlaw of all stealing from everyone and giving nothing and he is uncatchable. Please readers make every second of your life count or u may regret things. Dont do life threating things or bad thing tho.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Enjoy last update of this story for the summer of 2010. :( damn school. as usual camdude may or may not beta read this chapter or any other chapter so dont get angry at him get angry at me as Im the bad speller and writer.

Chapter 7

_Paris France_

A woman around the age of 18 was sitting staring towards the northward as she wanted to see the man who she had and still loved. She was going to see him tomorrow and she couldn't sleep as she was thnking of him. She wonder how Artemis Fowl the second would react to seeing her after all these years. She was said to be the smartest teenager in this life time. But they were all wrong as Artemis Fowl the second was the most brillant person she seen. She went to sleep in her king size mattress of her family house in Paris.

_Fowl Manor Artemis's room._

" Hey Arty catch." Holly said remembering the usb storage unit shaped commucater taht Foaly had given her before she left. Artemis caught it looking at it and then sighed.

" I already have these Holly dear." Artemis said teasing her with the word dear.

" Umm does your other ones allow you to speak to Foaly? And don't call me dear either." Holly said with a playful expression on her face.

" No they don't Holly. Anyways your magic didn't heal the scratches that I have from this evening from our little sneak in." Artemis said wondering why Hollys magic wasn't healing him then again he had a theory of why it wasn't healing him.

" It's the babies Arty, they're takes everything magical from me as it will be part of them." Holly said looking at her stomache. It had gotten bigger then she has ever seen her stomache has ever been.

" I thought so. It doesn't matter as long as the kidss are happy and their mother is happy and smiling then I can take any pain." Artemis said turning on his laptop and inserting the device. The laptop showed and empty Ops booth after the connection was finshed loading. " Well he must be at his house or whatever he lives in." Artemis said turning off his laptop and looking at Holly's belly. " Your mommy looks worried that daddy might leave her beacause of the way you too make her look." Artemis said pullings Holly's leg.

" Oh please, it would be mommy who would do the leaving as I always do." Holly said back smiling. Artemis held back his come back, it was that he was going to leave her first in their life time. So he settled for the next best thing. He kissed Holly's belly then her lips. She just gave him a look that said what no comeback?. Artemis broke the kiss.

" You I hope you two are great kissers as your mother." Artemis said smiling.

" I hope you two are as good as your father." Holly said smiling at the inside joke she made.

" You still hold a gruge that I might not be all strait in the legal department?" Artemis said knowing what Holly had meant by good.

" Hey you may have been able to stop globing warming for now, but you still have some dirty ambition in your mind." Holly said.

" Eh all I'm thinking about is you, the kids and my family including Butler and Juliet." Artemis said sweetly. " Did you hear that kids, your mommy is still acusing your daddy that he will do something bad." Artemis smiled not his vamire like smile but his innconet boy smile of his childhood.

" Hey wait your smile there didn't seem like your usual vampire like smile Arty." Holly said enjoying this diffrent more sweeter smile of his.

" It must be my sweet and innconet smile from ages ago. It seems your mother bring back more loving parts of your father from his childhood." Artemis said showing the new smile that Holly had just seen.

" Why am I not surprise that you had a happier time before now." Holly said said tilting her smiling face up towards Artemis's face.

" Oh I'm happier then I've ever been since we got together and now that I'm getting married to you and becoming a father I can't be more happier, Holly." Artemis said kissing her.

_Mr. Fowl and Mrs. Fowl's Bedroom._

" So honey our Artemis is getting married soon. Ah I can't believe that he marring a small girl, I thought it would be Minerva. Once again our son has proven to me that he can always decieve his old man." Artemis Sr. said taking his eyes off his book to see his wifes reaction.

" I know why Arty loves her and only her. I'm sorry dear, but I knew about Arty's adventures and of course what else Butler has told me." Angeline said giving her husband a guilty look that told him that she was very sorry.

" It's alright dear, things in this family have been a little odd those past years. It's just that when i came back Arty had changed and now he's becoming a man." Artemis Sr. sighed." He's also becoming a father at the same time. i missed so much of his young life where a father was suppose to be there for his son to teach him, talk to him, and other thing. I'm a failure as a father, but I won't deny him his happiness as a father." Artemis Sr. said showing his onward regret of not being with his eldest son for his childhood and mostly talking about the family business.

" Don't worry about him, he understands." Angeline said as there was a long silience in the room." I'm going to sleep, I'm gonna help our soon to be daughter-in-law with the planning." Angline said going to sleep. Artemis Sr. was still in thought that his son had gotten a special girl just as his old man. He went to sleep after reading for another 25min.

_Below Artemis Fowl the seconds Balcony_.

Foaly and No.1 had finally made it to Fowl mannor at 12:45am. The reason was because N1 had wanted to go sight seeing and with his status and mind they're detours were long. No.1 looked at Foaly." Okay I'm leviate us onto the balcony, just don't move when your in the air." N1 said and began to say a few words and Foaly thought he was high as he felt his knees shake and and he felt as if the sun was rising from the west and thought this was a dream. The two made it and saw that the door to the balcony was open so the two went in. Artemis woke up as he heard something fall onto the balcony. " You hear that?" He asked Holly.

" Yeah somethings up." Holly replied. The two had always been light sleeper as the world they lived in was very demanding. They looked up from the sheets to see a demon and centuar walk up to Artemis's laptop. The two didn't even look to see if they had awoken the two. Foaly now had time the time to hack Artemis's firewall, Or so he thought.

" Good to see you Foaly in person." Artemis said causing both No.1 and Foaly tp freeze on their tracks.

" Ah I see that your awake Fowl, me and No.1 came to vist you two," Foaly said showing his disappointment of being not being able to touch Artemis's laptop.

" You came here to try to find my firewall code didn't you Foaly" Artemis said smiling his usual vampire smile.

" Arty, Knock it off. Foaly can't help himself." Holly said laughing. Holly was sleeping with a yellow t-shirt. That was all the two trespassers could see as Artemis wore nothing over his chest. It amazed both Foaly and No.1 that Artemis's chest wasn't all flab.

" Fine honey. Okay I'll get you guys a room, but don't go walking around in the morning okay?" Artemis asked the two.

" Yeah sure." Foaly replied.

"So um, whens the wedding guys?" No.1 asked seeing the ring on Holly's roght hand. Foaly looked and saw the ring as well and thought he was going to die.

" We're not sure right now we'll work it out." Holly replied blushing. Artemis showed them out and took them down a long hallway and passed at least three dozen doors. They reached the end of the door at the end of the hallway. Artemis opened the door showing one bed, a desk, and a couch. The room looked like no one used it in ages as there was dust everywhere.

" Well here we are your room for your stay here." Artemis said leaving the two.

" I got the couch." Said Foaly sheepishly and moved there in almost slow motion.

" Fine." No.1 said running over to the bed and dropped right into a heavy sleep on contact with the pillow.

_Dublin Airport_

Minerva had just landed and she was very happy to be in Dublin a few miles from Fowl Manor. She went into a waiting cab witch drove her to her hotel. She was going to ask if Artemis wanted to go out with her tomorrow on her vist to the Manor. Minerva toke a long hot shower in her hotel room, she then went to read the newspaper seeing if Artemis was doing something that humans knew. No luck. Minerva went to sleep thinking about being with Artemis till death do they part.

_Fowl manor outside Artemis's room._

Foaly was looking through the open gap in the door into Artemis's room. No.1 had placed a spell on Artemis Senior and Angeline Fowl made them believe that the two guest were Artemis's friends that had stayied there last night and were human in their eyes. Holly was awake even tho Foaly couldn't see her face as she moved her hand across Artemis's fingers. Foaly remebering Cabelline's brithday, Oh frond she needs to lay off me for what I'm gonna do. Artemis awoke to Holly's touch on his face. He kissed her and got up and got dress as she did as well. The two got out of the room and were spilt as they took the first step out into the hallway. " Holly dear come with me we need to talk about the wedding." Angeline said grabbing Hollys hand leading to Angelines bedroom.

" Artemis I need to ask you for a favor." Foaly said grumply.

" What do you want?" Artemis said wondering what Foaly could possible want from him.

" Umm a autographed photography for Cabelline's birthday present." Foaly said looking at the ground. Artemis had started laughing.

" Wait you want my autograph for your wifes birthday okay. Give a picture then I will." Artemis said still laughing.

" Here." Foaly said holding out picture in full color of the time Artemis and Holly had kissed in his bedroom early this week.

" Okay fine why does she want my autograph anyway?" Artemis asked finding a pen on his desk.

" Well now your a very popular man with the girls in haven. Umm i leaked out your photo by throwing a photo of you smiling in the trash. And the jantior sold it to the media and now you have a very disappointed group of fan girls in haven. And she wants to keep something of yours when your er gone." Foaly admitted.

" Okay so I have a fairy fan club that's not bad is it?" Artemis asked finshed putting his signature on the photo and handing it to his friend.

" No it's just that it's very much like a cult." Foaly said." Just kidding nah it's small and theres nothing bad about it." Foaly said grabbing the photo.

_3 hours later._

Holly was finally released by Angelines questions of the wedding. Angeline seemed very disappointed that the wedding was going to be small as humans aren't meant to know about fairies. But Angeline didn't argue as it wasn't her wedding. Holly saw Artemis and No.1 playing with Myles and Beckett. No.1 was levating lego blocks into complex building as Beckett poured out 3 buckets of toy soilders. The soilders were those in toy story the small green army men. One bucket had an army of green men, then tan, then red. Holly looked at what Artemis and Myles were playing. They were playing risk with Foaly and Artemis senior. She finally saw Foaly and Artemis senior when she had entered the room. From the looks of it Artemis and his father were the lead players. Foaly had the least men on the board as well as in provinces. Holly sat next to Artemis." Good of you to join us Holly" Said Artemis senior rolling two white dice as Foaly did the same with three red dice. From the looks on Artemis Senior's face he didn't care about central americia. Foaly passed his dice to Myles. Holly saw Myles move five of his red guys to face Artemis's two white men. That was when they heard a knock at the was already at the door when Artemis, Holly, Foaly, and No.1 were in the hallway going to anwser the door. To their surprise it was Minerva. She was in jeans and a black t-shirt with the words: **I'm with stupid**. There was a arrow with below the words. Foaly's jaw dropped, it couldn't be the girl that kiddnapped Holly as well as No.1.

" Hello Butler, Holly, and hello Artemis." Minerva said adding a purring sound at the end of her sentence. He looked as tall and handsome as she remebered.

" Hello." Every one else said to her.

" Why don't we talk in the other living room." Artemis said not wanting his father to hear their conversation. The large group moved to the other living room down the hall farther away from Artemis's father and brothers. Juliet joined them after seeing them in the hallway acting like a bunch people moving across a cross walk in NYC. Everyone took a seat by someone as the couchs and sofas couldn't fit everyone. The Butler siblings just leaned their backs aganist the wall standing.

" Let's keep this simple and clean. Would you go out with me Artemis?" Minerva asked giving out a smile as if he wasn't going to deny her. She was sitting a cross from Holly and Artemis in a one seat sofa as no.1 and Foaly sat on the other couch.

" I'm sorry, I'm engaged sorry Minerva."Artemis said without hesation and in a smooth calm voice. To everyone he was taking this situation to calmly and easily as if he was prepared. Indeed he was prepared for this after Juliet and him had that moment in his door way.

" Who are you engaged to, Juliet?" Minerva asked in a totally shocked and angry voice and facial expression.

" No, I;m enaged with Holly." Artemis said knowing the insult would come next. Not to him but Holly.

" You're marring her the 4ft whore!" Minerva said in total outrage. Artemis walked up to her and silenced Holly with a look that said I have everything under control. He hugged Minerva while she was sitting.

" I'm sorry. I'm trurly am sorry for stealing your heart Minerva. You can insult me all you want, but leave everyone else out of it." Artemis whisptered into her ear. She was crying from his first two words. She got up and went to Juliet.

" How can you just stand there while he's going to marry another girl?" Minerva asked into Juliet's ear.

" As long as he is happy then I'm content. You can't force someone to love you, it would be hallow love. I truly love Artemis with all my heart but he loves Holly and that in it self is something." Juliet said out loud. Foaly leaned in on No.1's ear.

" I can't believe Artemis doesn't know he's related to Cassanova. He has heart breaking in his genes as well as looks." Foaly said. Foaly had taken Artemis's hair sample when he was sleeping in the Nostremius. He looked at the genes and since fairy technology was far superior to that of mud men he founf that the only real good or normal relative he had was Cassanova.

" Is he really?" No.1 asked having read a book on Cassanova. Foaly nodded. No.1 smiled. After about another 2 hours of talking about Artemis before Minerva left.

" I have to go Qwan needs me back for training. Foaly the visa is done by tomorrow so make use of it." No.1 said as he pressed a button on a small black box that he had hidden. In 10minutes a LEP shuttle appeared and took the little demon warlock away. The trio waved at the sheiled shuttle.

A/n: Making another resident evil fic.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: I still feel like crap. Anyways enjoy.**

**Chapter 8**

Foaly woke up and decide to grab some juice from the Fowl kitchen as it was 4:50am surface time. As he ran pass the doors he stoppied and looked at the gap in Artemis and Holly's bedroom. Again Artemis had an arm slung over Holly as he saw Holly feel the back of his hand. Foaly felt happy and disgusted at the moment as he went down stairs and walked around the large manor. He finally found the Kitchen but he made a huge ruckus as he broke a glass cup and it echoed through the manor. " What are you doing Foaly?" Artemis said as foaly turned around to see the Holly was by his side in a white t-shirt and grey shorts as Artemis was only wearing a black shorts.

" Grabbing a drink. You know btoh of you are very loud for frond sake. Your lucky everyone else sleeps on the other wing." Foaly said making the two blush." Anyways can you grab me a cup as you can see I broke this one." Foaly said looking at the pieces of glass on the floor. Artemis sighed and grabbed a plastic cup for Foaly and a glass cup for Holly as he thought that Foaly couldn't handle a glass cup after what he did. Then he poured Lemonade for the two as he grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.

" You should of asked for help you know and to think I thought it was a burgler." Artemis said smiling to Holly.

" You were busy sleeping and Holly was busy tracing the back of your hand." Foaly said smiling and taking a sip of the lemonade.

" Really she was tracing the back of my hand?" Artemis said wanting to laugh at Holly.

" Yeah she was." Foaly said waiting for what Holly would do. But it was Artemis who acted on it and kissed her on the top of her head and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. " Anyways I'm going back to Haven after I finsh this LEMONADE as you call it." Foaly said taking another sip.

" I should go with you and pick up the rest of my stuff that I need to be up here the rest of my life and tell the council about the wedding as well. Are you going to be okay by yourself Arty?" Holly said smiling at the thought of being able to see the stars and sun sets and other thing fairies missed about the surface.

" Of course Holly as long as you come back." Artemis said smiling.

" Arty you thinking that I won't come back to you. You trust me?" Holly said wondering why Artemis had said as if he distrusted her.

" No I trust you, but just don't take too long Holly." Artemis said looking her in the eyes. Foaly had been watching this converation as if it was his favorite tv show.

" I won't I promise you Arty." Holly said giving him a puppy face for the fun of it.

" Oh so thats how you want to play huh. Come back soon then Holly." Artemis said giving his best puppy face witch wasn't really fair as he was an expert at lieing so Holly got angry that his made her heart ache. But he kissed her and that made up for everything.

" Oh frond I wonder how the twins when it's their turn at love. You two are just over doing it." Foaly said taking his last gulp of lemonade. " Alright Holly you ready to go right now?" Foaly asked.

" Yeah I'm ready." Holly said in her sleep wear.

" Okay then let's go." Foaly said. As he went towards the front door. Holly looked at Artemis one last time as she was't going to see him for one day or maybe more if the council thinks that they are going to far. Artemis hugged her and felt the taste of her lips on his as he won't be for a few days. Foaly felt like he was going to vomit every time he saw their lips meet. Holly looked into her lovers eyes and smiled when he broke the kiss. Holly followed after Foaly looking back at a smiling Artemis in the hallway waving to her. She waved back at him as he was being so childish. When she and Foaly got to the shuttle port at Tara Foaly finally spoke up as they had been silient the entire walk there. " So you really going to leave he LEP and us your friends for Artemis?" Foaly asked his best friend.

" Well I'm leaving the LEP but I'm not leaving Chix, Grub, Mulch, Lili and you behind." Holly responed waitng as Foaly made a call to Trouble about sending up a shuttle for him not even mentioning Holly to Trouble.

" You didn't mention Doc or Trouble in your anwser is there something about the two?" Foaly asked.

" Doc would vist some times I'm sure of it but Trouble, he would probably sit back and mope around because of Artemis and me so he would avoid me and Artemis. Not to mention the kids." Holly said.

" Oh god Trouble would probably never let this loss go ever." Foaly said shaking his head as the shuttle arrived. The two entered the shuttle and stayied silient the whole trip down. Trouble was waitng for Foaly to hit him for saying he was a sore loser and sore lover. When the shuttle stoppied he waited for Foaly to step out but when Holly short steped through he thought she had left Artemis but he saw the ring in its same spot on her hand. No No she can't be living on the surface and leaving Haven for good or atleast for a few decades. He felt destoried beyond repair there weren't even pieces for him to pick up. They all disangratided before they hit the gound or what ever it was that was the bottom of his head was. She was as beautiful as ever she was smiling when she got off the shuttle. Holly saw Trouble and ran over to him, Foaly was heading to his house.

" Hey Troubs hows it going." Holly asked trying to dodge his very predictable question.

" Fine. So your going to live up there with Fowl aren't you. I know that I can't change your mind but I love you and I can't let you go Holly." Trouble said knowing that the one girl he loved will never love him as anything more then a friend.

" Troubs I love Artemis and nothing is going to change that. I'm sorry that I don't have the same feelings for you." Holly said moving pass Troubles and heading to her apartment.

_In Minerva's bedroom in her Vaccation house in Paris._

If you could imange a large master bedroom with crumpled paper on every inch of the floor than thats what Minerva's bedroom looked right now as she was thinking of a plan to have Artemis as her own. She finally had the prefect plan to do that after thousandth piece of paper. She was smiling at the thought of having Artemis all to her self and leaving Holly heart broken.

_Fowl manor the next day_

Artemis awoke missing the feeling of Hollys warm sleeping figure next to his. There was only the mattress and pillow there were she use to lay before she left to be here with him till death do him part. Artemis turned on the radio the song that was playing was Here with me by Dido. Artemis sat there on the edge of his bed thinking about her and what the conquence she was going to recieve for leaving Haven to be with him. He was also upset that Holly was going to have a small wedding compared to a grand Wedding that she deservied. Artemis sat there talking to himself of how he was making things harder for Holly and what she deserved. Butler was listening on his principle from the door in the hallway. He couldn't stand Artemis the way he was without Holly. He opened the door as the radio was playing Every breathe you take by the police. Butler noticed that Artemis didn't even move as he entered the room. " Artemis stop sitting here and do something for christ sake. Your Artemis Fowl the second plan something just don't contunie to sit here waiting for Holly to come back." Butler said to Artemis.

" I know Butler but I feel like I'm not going to be a good husband or father." Artemis said back to his oldest friend.

" Artemis you never know those things and anyways Holly choose you. Were is the old self confident Artemis Fowl?" Butler asked reasurringly.

" Your right Butler, But maybe she made a mistake choosing me." Artemis said holding his hands out in front of him. They were shaking.

" No Artemis she didn't stop saying this crap. Holly loves you for who you are." Butler said with pure rage on his face. Butler knew that Artemis was feeling as if Holly left him and thats what made Butler angry. Artemis was believing that Holly was his world. Tho in truth that may be true as she has changed him to who he is now, But Butler himself and Juilet were always there for him before Holly.

" Yes I know youir right that she loves me for who I am but that may be her mistake, I'm her complete opposite." Artemis said.

" Opposites attract as people say." Butler said.

" Fine I'm done for now but Butler what happened to that lady friend of yours all those years ago?" Artemis asked, he did to bother Butler and he himself wondered what really happened to her. Butler flitched and looked at Artemis.

" Shes gone Artemis." Butler said strait out. He gave the look of death on his face.

" I'm sorry old friend." Artemis said showing genuie sorrow on his face.

" It's alright Artemis. I've moved on from then." Butler said giving a reasurring smile it was fake he hadn't moved on.

" Butler i understand that you haven't moved on. I've known you too long to know when your lieing." Artemis said dropping himself onto his bed.

" Artemis I don't want to contunie talking about this topic get some rest and eat for god sakes." Butler said leaving. Artemis stayied were he was thinking about his fiancée and how lovely she would look at the wedding.

_Hollys apartment the same day._

Holly awoke feeling cold even with two fluffy blakets over her small frame. She missed the warmth of Artemis's body and his arms covering her giving his warmth to her. She sat up with her arms across her chest to conserve heat. She missed seeing his eyes staring at her as if she was the only thing in the world that mattered to him. She went to her bathroom to take a warm shower and wash up. She needed to talk to the coucil about the wedding and leaving Haven for the surface. Holly got dress and left for the council building. On her way there, there was reporters as far as she could see asking her if she was really with Artemis Fowl. Holly ingored them as all she wanted to do was get this over with and be with Arty by tomorrow. She entered the building taking in its amazing paintings on the wall and so on.

_Later after the boring talks._

Holly was so angry that she could kill the entire council. They wanted to see into the situation in more depth and she was to stay down here for another week. Holly was already feeling depressed not seeing Arty's face again or being able to touch his face. She ran into her apartment and cried knowing she wouldn't be with Artemis for another week.

_LEP Headquarters_

Doc ran into Troubles office in outrage of what Troubles did. Doc knew that it was Troubles that forced Holly to stay for another week. " Troubles what in fronds name dod you do!" Doc sceamed at his commander.

" I don't know what are you talking about?" Trouble lied.

" Troubles I won't forgive you for doing this to Holly. Stop trying changing her mind." Doc yelled.

" Stop it Doc Artemis is a villian and I deserve Holly." Troubles said showing his anger by slamming fist onto his desk.

" You don't deserve anyone as your trying to cage her up, she wants to be with Artemis you can't stop that. I won't let you do this Holly." Doc said turning around.

" Stop right there Doc why do you care so much about Holly anyways." Troubles said trying to delay Docs arrival to the coucil.

" She reminds me of my daughter." Doc said leaving the room in silence. Doc headed to the council thinking of his family before he lost them.

A/n: Well ending for this chapter is cool isn't it? Well srry its short. havent started next chapter yet but will.


	9. Chapter 9

A/n:I'm running dry on ideas jk Its that ive been having something else on my mind that this chapter is short. enjoy it tho.

Chapter 9

_Hollys apartment._

Doc was so very angry that he could kill Trouble. Doc believed that you shouln't hold someone back cause of who they love even if it was forbidden. He never looked back after what happened to his family. He was here in Holly's apartment with Foaly and Trouble. Foaly was between the two fairies witch was the only thing keeping Doc from choking Troubles or snapping Troubles neck or arms or any other ways of killing Troubles. Holly was sitting on her bed as the three entered the small apartment. Holly was a reck even if this was the third day of the week she had to stay down here. Troubles in the past few days has been trying to plant thing in her mind saying that she should leave Artemis or that Artemis had moved on. Of course they were all lies. Artemis was destoried when Foaly had given him the news he went off the edge. Tho he had turned off the screen first and all he asked was to talk to Holly in private. Foaly saw that in the 5 minutes of darkness he had thrown what ever he could. you could see that as everything was scattered all over the floor. His laptop was on a coffee table in one of his family living room. He looked tried, exhusted, depressed, lonely, depriveed, and you could go on. Foaly had wanted to stay but Doc had told him to leave. The talk had taken an hour. Foaly focused bak at Holly was staying in bed looking out to the window. This was not Holly she was suppose to be strong. Foaly wanted to say something but this picture there made him hold it back. Holly was thinking of the talk she had with Artemis on the night she told him the news.

_Three days ago_

Foaly and everyone other then Holly had left the small room. " Are they gone?" Artemis asked with his usual face. That was if u showed how cocky you were on your face.

" Yes Arty." Holly had replied.

" Holly I miss you so much." Artemis said frowning.

" I know Arty I miss you too." Holly said looking into his eyes through the screen.

" Is there anyway for me to come down there?" Artemis asked.

" No only when the people are in huge trouble." Holly said. Now she wanted a criss, she knew it was selfish but the council had stopped her from going up there cause some idoit thought she need time to think this over and that she need time to take the last her last look at Haven.

" I want you to know that I'll be here waiting for." Artemis said trying to smile.

" Oh come on Arty how bad can a week be." Holly said trying to smile as well.

" I hope you find who did this Holly." Artemis said smoothly but quitely.

" Me too." Holly agreed.

" I just want to hold you in my arms Holly." Artemis said frowning.

" I want to feel your warmth in the morning again. I miss seeing you in the morning even tho we've only done that for a 2 weeks." Holly said smiling making Artemis smile with her.

" I will wait for till the end of my time, lets hope that this week will go by fast." Artemis said. Artemis really wanted this week to past by faster then the speed of light. He wanted to hold her in his arms again to know thats shes safe and happy. He missed her so much and being away from now frustarded him so much.

" I hope so too Arty." Holly said trying a poor attempt to make a fake smile.

" Holly are you feeling?" Artemis asked.

" Fine?" Holly said dragging the word out.

" I mean the pregentamce." Artemis said looking at her.

" Oh their fine I think." Holly said smiling.

" Okay." Artemis responded in a laugh. Their conversation went on for another 45 minutes. Their last words to each other was " I love you."

_Persent in Holly's apartment_

Holly had finally gotten up to eat. Doc had made her a specail salad. He had gone up to the surface aka Fowl manor to get her something much more. The salad was specail cause it was family recipe. It ends with me he thought. Anyways he had gotten Holly a picture of the room for the twins in the manor when they enter the world. Holly ate the salad as of course Foaly of course had a baby moniter that was the best of the best. It was two exact 5 inch by 5 inch screens. It had a visual screen that went both ways as the kids will see their parents and the parents could see them. The sound as well was like that. Holly would be impressed or talking about it but she said was " Thank you." That took Foaly's ego off the edge as she said the most bland thing he has ever heard other then Artemis of course.

" Holly stop mopeing around do something for frond sake. Artemis Fowl is not your world." Foaly yelled at Holly. Trouble was smiling now he knew that it was now possible for Holly to leave Artemis or so he thought.

" He is my world Foaly he's the father of his and my up coming kids. He makes me happy and mellow when ever he's with me. He's the only one I will love. He completes me no matter how odd that sounds and leave him alone Foaly when he's not here to defend himself." Holly yelled back releasing tears. Doc bing the only one who saw this coming held up the photo of what await her children and her. The photo showed a white room with a star painted ceiling, and two seprate cribs as well as a chest opened to see the that it was filled with stuff animals. Artemis was in the center of the room between both cribs he was smiling. It warmed and stopped her from contuining to cry. She smiled at the photo. Troubles finally felt the guilt of trying to keep her here.

A/n: Yep Im really thinking od that someone too much.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I might quit Friday and leave for good.

Chapter 10

_Fowl manor_

Artemis aoke once again without Holly by his side. He wanted to cry out her name as if it will bring her back sooner. He did his usual slow motion walk towards the shower. It wasn't cause he was doing on porpse it was more like he had no motavation to get up every day anymore without her by his side. He knew this was stupid that he Artemis Fowl the second was having no meaning of getting up other then Holly.

_Fowl manor in the dinning hall._

Butler was getting more and more frusrated that Artemis was feeling more and more depressed each day without Holly thats not how love is. Butler saw Juilet walk in and saw that she too was upset that Artemis was acting this way. This was Artemis first and most likely last love in his life. Butler knew that love such strong feelings that even the mind couldn't deal with. It had to be let out. Artemis of course being new to love had no clue how to express it without her then let his body show it. Artemis came down dressed formal as usual and looked at the sibblings who were of course waiting on him. Juilet took out her Ipod touch and played Brand new day by Ryan star. Artemis looked at her and smiled at what he thought awas her way of saying don't worry about being without Holly. Ir was a good song in Artemis's mind and decided to try to be happy. " Butler how many days till Holly's return?" He asked as he had these past few days.

" Three days to be exact." Butler replied.

" Okay the up coming twin's room is ready. What else is there to do to keep myself busy?" Artemis asked himself aloud. As there was rapid knocks at the door. Artemis and Juilet move towards the front door as Butler went into the kitchen to grab what ever small arms he can find that he stashed there. Artemis made it over to the door first and saw a small girl with pointy ears and brown skin stand in fornt of him with suit cases on the door step. He burst into tears. It was funny as Juilet realised that the song was still playing.(A/n: Plp are mad about the brown skin so ive changed it to Brown as plp wanted so yeah. I wont revise the first chapters so buzz off about it. Listen to the song Brand new day.) " Holly how? Your suppose to back here in three days." Artemis exclaimed with joy. He got a kiss as a answer. She broke the kiss to speak.

" The council had said the person who had given them the advice had said that I had seen enough and wanted me to be able to be back with you. Witch I thought was odd." Holly said smiling.

" We're a lucky couple I have to say as we have surived many life threating situation." Artemis said laughing.

" Your right Arty." Holly said laughing with him as Juilet joined in knowing this was the truth.

" Remeber Orion?" Artemis asked.

" That crazy drunk lover boy how could I not." Holly said still laughing.

" Well he said things of what I truly thought of you tho the part of birth mark and things were all his." Artemis said remebering the lines Orion had asked Foaly made him shiever.

" I thought so, can I come in it feels odd standing outside here." Holly asked.

" Oh sorry honey." Artemis said getting out of her way. Juilet left to tell butler who of course had watched from the end of the hallway unnoticed. He let out his smile that not many people had seen or even know about.

_the night before. Haven_

Troubles ran into the Council chamber and was of course given dirty looks by the council members for disturbing them. " Council Holly short has sufferd enough let her go to Fowl." Trouble said feeling his heart ache.

" You were the one who wanted her to stay here for the time we have given. Why are you telling us this now." Said a Elf on Troubles left.

"I want her happy and I finally see through my jealousy and now know what woul make her happy." Troubles said just admitting to peronal intrest in her case.

" So you used this to change her mind?" Said a gnome on the elf's right.

" Yes and now that I have admitted it you have to revoke that order to keep her here." Trouble said feeling his heart almost jump out of his chest.

" Yes we have to by the book but you will be watched to see if you are still fit to lead the LEP." Said the elf on his left again spoke as the rest of the council members nodded. Troubles left and thought of a line Doc had told him a long time ago.

" If you love someone you have to let them go, if you really love them just seeing them happy should be good enough for you. Tho sometimes it may be wrong." Doc said a long time ago, maybe 25 years ago.

_Fowl manor now_

Holly looked at Artemis who was showing to where the twins bedroom was. Not Myles or beckett but their twins. It was the room next to Artemis's, **Their **bedroom she thought. The picture did not do justice for the room. It was bright as the window was open and the early sun shown through bouncing off the white walls. She saw as Artemis smiled. He wrapped a arm around her as they stared into the room for a while. " I hope the kids are a beautiful as you." Artemis said still smiling.

" Oh Arty." Holly said giving him a playful punch to the rib. The two turned around and headed to ine of the living rooms to relax. Myles was already there with a chess board ready to play. Myles had won his first two games aganist Artemis but was not stasfied. Myles knew that Artemis wa concren over Holly and wasn't paaying attention almost the entire games that they played. During those games Artemis had looked out the window, at the door and the clock.

" Play Artemis?" Myles asked.

" Not today Myles." Artemis replied. Myles showed disappointment on his face.

" Artemis I need to talk to you." Said Angeline Fowl poking her head from the hallway. Artemis walked towards his mother as Holly and Juilet were talking about something, he couldn't hear but they were laughing.

" What is it mother?" Artemis asked when he entered the hallway.

" Uhhh I just realised how are you and Holly gonna get a marraige certifacte to prove that you two are married and get a priest to give you two blessings?" Angeline Fowl asked her son. Ugh thought Aremis, always relgion why couldn't people believe in one thing.

" Butler's cousin could do it and I could just say Holly's sick when I go to the offices to get the certificate." Artemis said as if he had thought this through, witch he did except the marrige certifcate.

" Okay then but make sure everytrhing is legal okay Arty?" Angeline asked.

" I know mother." Artemis replied.

_Wedding day September 7th_

You should know that your Wife and husband looks beautiful or handsome when ever and esbitally on your wedding day. Thats how both Holly and Artemis felt when Doc was walking Holly down to the Alter. Josh Butler knowing that asking questions about this marriage would be the dumbiest thing a Butler could ask. Josh was a devotied Cathlic but he was also a Butler who at anytime must protect the Fowl family. Most his family memebers made fun of him cause he went to become a priest instead of a body gaurd after going through all that training and being coming a pacifest or be aganist voilence. He watched a small red head with a evenly short white hared man walk down the alsie. Foaly and was seen as a man who had a walker and number one looked like a normal human teenager from his spell. Troubles didn't come as for the reason why everyone except Holly and Artemis's family didn't know. (a/n: I skipped the vows and blessing crap cause I've never been to a wedding and that is boring.) " You may kiss the bride." Josh said as Artemis leaned down and kissd her.

" You know how weird it is to see how oppsite these two are and yet the make a good couple?" Foaly asked Doc as he pulled out his phone to take more pictures of the wedding.

" The best cop can be the best convict and vise versa. They are guenially the same person but took the other path down the road. Yet the road came back to a one way no turn road and look were it took the two. You can't judge love like most people and mud men." Doc said smiling as the newly weds ran down the asile tho the wedding was in the large back yard of Fowl Manor. Foaly took a photo of Artemis carring Holly the style movies showed. All of a sudden expolsions erupted just ou tof the Manor gates and the happiness turned to worry and confusion.

_Outside Fowl manor._

Minervia had planed this grand assualt on manor grounds and she had taken the time to buy all these armed men to strom and take Holly away. She had some special way of getting rid of Holly. She smiled evilly.

A/n: Leaving means u guy wont have to read my horrible story and spelling. One person can have me stay and she can also make me leave and she isnt a reader or reviewer. She is the one i adore without her knowledge.. :(


	11. An

A/n

I have run out of ideas on the fight at the manor so thats were im stuck at, very thing else i have a idea for so im stuck at the beingging cuz thats were the fight starts so yeah im stuck any help would be thanked.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: SRRY TOOK SO LONG, BUSY WITH MY PERSONAL LIFE AND HOMEWORK AS WELL AS HAD WRITTERS BLOCK FOR A PARt OF THE CHAPTER. ENJOY REVIEW PLEASE IM NOT LEAVING FOR NOW BUT I CANT MOVE ON FROM HER.

Chapter 11

_Fowl manor backyard_

Butler as soon as he heard the explosion grabbed any gun he could find that was close by. He tossed Juilet a M-16 and 4 extra clips from one of near by shed. Juilet caught them and rushed to Fowl senior and Angeline side and took them into the manor with Myles and Beckett. Butler ran to Artemis, Holly, Doc, Foaly and Josh. He handed Josh Ak-74 and 3 extra clips for it. Butler kept Mp-5 with two extra clips. Foaly's panic meter erupted and he called LEP of help witch of course considering that the situation was really non-fairy so Trouble going by the book and regretting it so much on the other line.

_Outside Fowl manor._

Minerva was commanding her 4 squads of 5 men teams of merceranies from a head phone set. She also paid a few people to commit a non lethal, but time comsuming car crashes on the main roads to Fowl Manor. She was leaving via helicopter as for the merceranies they had their own get aways planned. She put on a song on her ipod touch. She played the song: Love ya by SS501, Sure they were a Korean band. They were pretty damn good as traveling quite a bit to diffrent countrires had made Minerva adapt to the music there.

_Fowl Manor main hallway._

Juilet thought it was weird that there wasn't any sound in the Manor so far other then her's and Mr and Mrs. Fowl as well as the twins. She kept her M-16 at the ready, tho it may not seem like it Juilet wasn't a trigger happy perfered presice shots over wasting bullets or as gamers and soilders will call spraying. She lead the group to the stairs that lead to the comparable of a panic room for the president of the USA. She stood watch over as Artemis Fowl senior punch a code into the key pad by the door. The door slipped a clank and Artemis Sr. opened the door for his family. Juilet stayied aware and silent as the family moved down the stairs. " You coming Juilet?" Asked Artemis Sr.

" No I have to help protect Artemis, you'll be fine down there." Juilet said knowing her feelings were getting the better of her as she knew she should go down there with them.

" Don't get yourself killed." Artemis Sr. said knowing her feelings toward his son. Juilet didn't replie all she did was head towards the backyard.

_Fowl Manor Backyard_

If think really hard this scence will be some what funny. Butler had turned over a table for the wedding over, the speakers that played the songs from Artemis's playlist on his ipod was still playing the song Lovely by Michelle Tumes. Holly was weilding a fully loaded glock that Butler had spared. They're hearing german, French and Norwagian from the attackers as they had to scream over the roar of bullets they were shooting out into the steel table with Ak-47s and a few uzi's. They empty their first clips into the table. How mafia like thought Butler as he looked over the table and fired. He got one in the leg that was all with a short 5 burst shot. The men where hiding behind various things from the trees, 4ft speakers, or just behind a wall of the house so they aren't in Butler's field of vision. The man who had been shot didn't seem to care about having his leg beinging shot. Josh had kept low, he was trying tp find angle where he could provide covering fire so that Butler and the two Fowls could reach the manor. He saw the dinning table on touched from the first wave of bullets. " Hey im run for the dinning table over there, can you provide covering fire?" Josh asked.

" Sure." Butler responed. Artemis and Holly stood silient as the two cousins prepared for this move. Artemis peeked at the dinning table and wonder why Josh would go there, Stragtically that was a horrible postion as he would be pinned there. Butler unloaded the rest of the clip in all the directions of the attackers, keeping the attackers head down. At the same time Josh dashed at a speed that even Holly wondered if it was possible to the other table. He automatically flipped the table, ruining the food in doing so. Another round of hailling bullets spilt out at them. Josh peeked at the far right end of the table seeing that none of them where shooting at him. He picked his target, a guy hiding behind a large oak. He let out three bullets getting him twice in the mid section and a shot to the neck bringing him down instantly. Butler looked at Artemis and Holly, then looked at Josh. Doc and foaly were hiding behind a row of statues watching the battle unfold. Doc ran slowly and carefully to the statue at the far left to see Holly and Artemis. He threw a pebble at Artemis's head. The pebble hit Artemis on the back, Artemis turned around and saw Doc waving behind a cupid statue. Holly looked at where Artemis was staring at then she saw Doc. The table shook as another round of bullets hit the table. Once again Butler returrned fire, then something flew between them and Josh. Everyone looked at it, Butler and Josh raised their hand to their eyes but it was too late.

BANG white flash blinds everyone but Foaly who's so scaried and uncomfortable to even move a finger, and the attackers.

It was a flash bang everyone was blinded and in that spilt second Holly screamed out, she was being taken away as her scream got dimmer by the second. By the time they regain their vison Juilet was shooting in the direction the attacker fled. Artemis looked around, " Holly! Holly! Holly!" Artemis yelled around for an hour after everything was settled. When LEP got their the saw a mudman calling for Holly around the large yard, a angry mountian of a mudman, a very stressed Foaly, A blonde mud girl eating a sandwitch as well as another tall mudman giving them a deathly glare.

_Minerva's Mansion in Athens, Greece. The day after the attack._

Holly felt dizzy as she stared to awake. " Ah your a wake you bitch." Minevra said with venom. Holly tried to bring her vision back to focus. She saw a small white bedroom with a bed, closet and that was it as for the door there was stairs. She saw Minevra in a blue dress that went all down just above her ankles. Holly felt her tongue roll around. She felt tired witch was weird as her vision dimmied and then she saw darkness.

_UNKNOWN LOCATION_

Opal was feeling actually pretty darn happy these past few days. She looked out of the house that was owned by a irsh man that she mesmired into thinking she was her spoiled daughter. Tho she couldn't help but admire the thought of freeing her self in this time and Artemis. It may be wrong that's what she first thought when she started to think more of him. Well it more like this translated into english. " WHAAAAT the FUUUUCKKK I can't have a crush on Fowl!" She screamed after the second dream of her and him in bed. Artemis was smart and cunning adn was the only person or anything to have out smarted her and thwarted her plans. He was pretty damn good looking too. He was just what she wanted in her man yet he wasn''t in a great shape body wise as he didn't work out. She could forget saving her self from Atlantis as her self in this time is human. She was now determain to get him and she was gonna start by getting rid of competion number 1 Holly Short.

_Fowl Manor after he kidnap._

Artenmis awoke holding onto the bed sheets where Holly would be sleeping on in anger at himself for losing her again, he was a horrible husband/lover. He got up he was going to find her, save her and make sure she's okay as well as the kids even if it was the last thing he did in his life. He went onto his laptop and ate away the day light trying to find her. Juilet came up often with a meal and a sorrowful face and a warm hug. Butler was angry at himself for not thinking of this possiblity, and most of all failing to protect Artemis's happiness. Artemis was a son to him no matter what Artemis was family. "Artemis is over working himself." Butler said to Artemis senior and Juilet. " It doesn't matter he lost Holly again and s trying to make it up with everything he has. She is the one that is most important to him and he lost her so many times." Juilet said shaking slightly at the thought of when Artemis told her what happened with Abbot.

A/n: I felt lazy okay? Well hope u guys like a heart broken author plus creative love story = pain for everyone. Yes she said no and she likes another guy to me. My heart still longs for her. :( hope u guys enjoy this story as it will end in like 5 chapters. dont forget I have a poll on my profile page vote please.


	13. Chapter 12

_**A/n: Starcraft 2 is awesome srry for no tupdating.**_

_**Artemis's relationships expand in one or another**_

Artemis once again did not sleep last night, that would make this the tenth night without sleep. Foaly was helping Artemis find Holly but couldn't find a anwser to where she was and who. He was even more angry at himself these past few days. They couldn't find the guy Josh shot and killed. No matter how much his family tried to get him to rest and the Butlers them selves tried, Artemis didn't see the light at the end of the tunnel. Artemis sat at his laptop again and went back to searching for possible enemies who would do this and finally he saw who it was. He slammed his fists onto the wooden desk with all his strength. **Minervia **he thought those words with pure anger. He went through and found where a number of the her family mansions where. He was more interested in Europe located ones. Then all of a sudden a message appeared as a email had arrived. He looked oddly as he never filtered his email to his desktop or even have email pop up as a message. He clicked the link showing a message from Opal.

_Dear Arty,_

_Your beloved Captin is in Greece, more specifically Athens. Your probably wondering why I'm telling that, because I'm sorting out my feelings towards you._

_From your evil genuis and crush Opal._

Artemis couldn't tell wether to be scared that Opal was changing or that she had a crush on him. The crush defiantly. Why they fuck are all these girls falling for him he thought to himself "_I think we're related to Cassanova." said a familiar voice in his head. _Damn even after the therapy, Orion still had something to say once in a blue moon. Artemis ingore Orions thought and went back to planning a way to save Holly. _"You really love lady Holly don't you? Well then that makes us rivals." Orion said._Artemis had to smirk at that one, come on his alter ego thats suppose to be gone says he's a love rival. You can't even talk to her Artemis thought._ " Atleast I don't lie to her or let her go." Orion said._ Go the Fuck away Artemis thought._" Tsk tsk tsk, Artemis. We both know the reason for helping or causing problems is that you want to be with Miss Short." _Orion said as Artemis can see him smiling. Am I taking a therapy lesson from a lunatic? "_You most likely are, tho I'm no lunatic." Orion said once again showing sighs of of destain of not being the one to be with Holly._ Enough distractions I must come up with a plan to save Holly. Artemis thought. With that Artemis didn't hear anything in his head not even his own thoughts. He heard foot steps come to the bedroom door. Butler opened the door with a tray of food. Butler had thought that Artemis was busy trying to locate Holly. But seeing Artemis burning a pencil thinking of a plan and it had to be a a over haul of a plan as Artemis never put his plans on paper.

" Butler Holly's in Athens in Minervia's mansion down there." Artemis stated as Butler brought over the tray of food.

" And how did you come across of that?" Butler asked as the Laptop screen went on and they saw Foaly's face on the screen.

" Did you read that email from Opal?" Foaly said as if had just ran through a Army obstacle course on the first day. He contuined to pant heavily.

" Yes I did Foaly and wasn't in intresting?" Artemis said getting back to planning.

" What do you mean intresting she said she liked you, Opal of all." Foaly said as if his world that he knew was being destroyed in what 5 months top.

" Artemis, Opal sent you a love letter through email?" Butler asked as if could anything in this world get weirder?

" Yes she also told me where Holly is so can you two leave alone so I can plan a way to save Holly?" Artemis asked tho it was more of bark.

_Some Irish house in Dublin_

Opal had found out that Holly had been moved to Athens due to looking into Fowl enemies or old enemies in that other lovers noticed that Minervia had transfered alot of euros from some of her bank accounts in Italy. She also bought some medications as well in Athens through her debit card. Minervia was making so many trails that lead to Athens as if she was begging for Artemis to find her. She was also amazed that she told him that she liked him on that email. Wow whats happened to me Opal thought. Opal had gotten some of her surface stashed gold as she had a second thought if her world domination plan fell to pieces. She felt like she was in high school as in this scene. She had fallen for the most popular guy in school and her heart was racing and she was feeling light headed, and falling out of thought. She sighed, " I know why him, but why do I feel this way now?" She asked her self aloud.

_2 days later over Athens_

Artemis sat in his private jet moving around making many different sounds as he moved. He wasn't really trying to but his body made him move to keep himself busy. " Can you please stop moving mud boy." Said a annoyed Commander Troubles. The commander had come due to two reasons. 1. He loved Holly and wasn't gonna let that mud girl do anything to her. 2. She was a part of the people and she had to be retrieved as she would expose the peoples existance as well the way she looked.

" I am sincerely sorry Commander, but could you control yourself if you let your wife be kidnapped after your wedding?" Artemis said trying to control himself.

" I'm sure he can't as he's never been through such a pain other then jealousy." Doc said from the seat next to Artemis. He had come as the god damn medic as if you look back the gang would need one and he had to be checking Holly and the twins.

" Oh stop it you two we need to work together on this." Foaly said trying really hard not to laugh at the two's upcoming argument.

" Doc it was your fault you lost your family and thats what s been driving you made over this conflict." Troubles said with pure rage in his voice.

" Troubles you should know by now that I have already accepted that fact and will never forgive myself. You on the other hand can't even say your wrong even on the smallest things." Doc said back in a cool, collective, calm voice showing that he was gonna win this argument thought Artemis. He was wrong as he forgot to account for the pilots.

" This your pilot speaking, calm down children or everyone but you two will be falling three thousand feet down to Athens." Said Butler over the intercom of the jet. They heard Juilet's laugh. Artemis had to admit Butler had a good sense of humor. It took about another thirty minutes to land the jet.

A/n: My Percy jackson story is gonna get really complex in love relationship so please dont flame if u read this and it lol.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n: Super short update sorry Im running low on ideas in a way as Im having worse peronsal issues with that someone and this story cant really let me pour out my feelings into it. Sincerly your low self esstem Fallen121**

**CHapter 14**

_**The end is near? PS: SoMeOnE is gonna die srry but then again I might not do that.**_

_Minveria mansion basement in Athens._

Holly was losing hopes in Artemis if was coming to save her. She felt one of the babies kick. She smiled for bit. Even through all these trails her children were still delvoping fine. She rubbed her growing stomache with care. No matter what torture laid a head of her, she will bare it for her children. Holly though tof the only upside to this prision, Minveria had good taste in music. Minveria played music through out the entire mansion though the guards had their own means of music devices. The music playing now was Try to remeber by Four brothers. Holly paced arcossed the small room floor wall to wall. The bed was a comfortable as sleeping on uneven cold steel bars with knives stabbing at your back. One nail down wooden table with three nail down plastic chairs. One lone light bulb on the ceiling to light the entire room. The grey walls showed no remorse but craks of sheer anger. Holly stopped as a roughly 5'8, short brown hair guard came down to the bullet proof glass door. "Hey you get over here." The guard said pulling out a lighter and cigertte. He lit the cigrertte and began smoking as Holly slowly made her way to the door.

_Outside Minveria's Mansion gorunds._

Opal had mesmerize the guard by the name of Hank into grabbing Holly out and handing her to Opal hand cuffed and of course blind folded. Opal had remebered her stashes of gold and equipment from her time. One included a shuttle high tech for her time, with medical supplies including drugs/medcations to keep a patient asleep for any time period from thirty minutes to three days. Opal was shielded and awaited for Hank to bring Holly.

_Top floor hotel suite in a five star Hotel in Athens about an hour drive from Minveria._

"Hey Artemis have you heard this song?" Asked Doc turning up the volume of his Ipod touch of course being bought with illegal means and having Foaly modify it greatly. The song was The calling: Where ever you will go. Doc may seem a little laid back but all he was trying was to keep the mood in the room above depression.

_In a shuttle heading towards Dublin._

You know if a genuis is a sleep when they let their most hated thing/person/object or most pericous of those things go right under their nose. Opal had just done that to Minveria. As far as Holly goes she's more worried about all the durgs that has been injected into her to keep her asleep these past few weeks.

_Minveria's room in her Athens Mansion_

Minveria awoke more pissed off then all the times in her life combonined and ten times more.


	15. Chapter 15

Me: Holly get away from me please.

Artemis: Go on Holly and give him what he deserves.

Holly: My pleasure. * Laughs as she gets closer to me.*

Me: I give up. * Puts hands up in the air. I submit to my defeat.*

Holly: You have been MIA on this story for so long. * punches me twice while I pull back to dodge her kick*

Me: Sorry put I had a lot of things I had to get out.

Holly: Shut up.

Artemis: holly dear let me try something. * Glares at me with eyes intent on breaking me.*

Me: Holly punch him please.

Holly: Why? * looks at Artemis*

Artemis: Hmmmmmm...

Me: whats with that hmmmm...

Artemis: I'm pretty sure readers are going to rip you limb from limb. * smiles a smile that scares me a little*

Doc: That's not nice Artemis. * shakes his head.*

Me: Well its been a while hasn't it?

Doc: It's been 2 to 3 months since your last update. Hurry up I don't like staying next to Tyler in you head he's so so love struck. And Lindsay keeps muttering about him to have the stones to ask Lindia out. And how Jeff kissed... * I hit him*

Me: Hey no spoilers for any of my stories. Well I dont Own ARTEMIS FOWL AND NEVER WILL though it would be nice as I would give this main relationship a green light that could be seen from space. And maybe kill off a certain someone. * laughs to self.*

Doc: I'm gonna take him to a thearpist.*Drags me out*

Artemis: Okay well here we go darling.

Holly: ENJOY or I will hurt you...

Artemis: Thats not the Short I fell in love with.

_Flight back to Dublin_

" Mud boy here we are flying back to Ireland, and I thought you were smarted then Foaly." Trouble said looking for a fight with Artemis.

" Leave Artemis alone." Doc said standing up for Artemis, who at the moment with Foaly were in deep thought.

" How could you defend this mud boy?" Trouble roared at the older elf.

" How could you hurt the one Holly loves? How can you act this way for a leader? Where is the LEP commander?" Doc fought back. Trouble was silient.

" I can because I know Holly deserves better then him, I'm a leader by attacking this enemy of the people." Trouble spat out with venom.

" I know Holly better then you Troubles, she loves Artemis, let it go. Artemis is the peoples savior so your attacking a hero." Doc scolded Trouble.

" He's no hero hes just a theif." Trouble said leaning back in the leather seats.

" Foaly do you have a better idea?" Artemis said with a hint of oh so lovely anger.

" No but Artemis its too risky for you." Foaly said.

" No it's not, if I lose her then what is my insperation? Do you want me to be heartless in all possible ways? To be like this everyday for the rest of my life? To learn that I failed her, failed my unborn children?" Artemis questioned the centaur. Foaly sat in the seat across Artemis's in a daze. Is this Artemis Fowl the second sitting in front of him risking his life for Holly?

" What about Holly won't she be broken if your gone? What about your children?" Foaly asked back seeing what was the flaw in Artemis's comeback. Artemis laughed like a evil mentally unstable person.

" Foaly, I know she would be hurt when she knows I'm gone but she'll move on. She has to, cause right now I lost hope in that potion or magic to extend my life Foaly. The kids they be better off without knowing the evil of their father." Artemis said truthfully. He wanted his children to do things legally and like a father already or any good parent he wanted them happy.

" What has happen to the cocky faced mud boy who always found a ace in the hole of whoever he was facing? Where is Artemis Fowl the second the child genius, the man Holly Shorts fell in love with? Where is the man who always held all the cards in his hands?" Foaly hammered Artemis. Artemis resumed his laughing spree.

" Foaly at those times I had Holly at my side, she was my insperation for those great plans. Foaly intellgence is nothing without wisedom guiding it. Love corrupts it for the better or the worse. Butler I need to talk to you in private when we're back at the manor." Artemis said the last part into his headset.

" Roger that Artemis." the man servent said from the cockpit.

" Artemis you will never fit the role of a pawn, you are the king the leader." Foaly said.

" Ha a king is nothing without his queen." Artemis said.

" Don't be a noivce chess player throwing a tanturm when he loses his queen." Foaly spat out.

" A noivce knows that the chances of winning a chess game without his or her queen is dramatically decreased when the other player still has theirs." Artmeis said. " The pieces I hold now are the king as you just said, a bishop, two rooks, and a knight. Opal propbably holds many pawns, and a queen with a knight at the moment."

" Turning this into a game of chess just because of my remark? So then what is your move?" Foaly asked.

" Like I said before, I putting my king out in the open." Artemis said clearly.

" Trouble I will make sure the next time you enter my office with a injury I'll make sure you feel all the pain." Doc said with a evil smile that could of made Artemis proud of if he wasn't still destoring Foaly's trails of turning him back to towards his old self.

" Foaly I will not listen to you anymore. I have made up my mind... It is better this way..." Artemis said drifting out the last statement. Foaly sat there defeated. I need to stop Artemis before things get way out of hand, thought Foaly.

" So whats your brillant plan this time mud boy?" asked Trouble.

" It's simple I will trade myself for Holly, Opal wants me not her. I have to say this now, its been an honnor working with you." Artemis said.

_In the Jets cockpit_

Butler switched channels of his headset. " Juliet do you read me?" Butler asked.

" What's up Dom?" Came his sisters voice through the headset.

" I'm afraid I'll need your help with guarding Artemis, if I know any better Artemis is going to do something dumb after we land." Butler said into the headset,

" Artemis and dumb never in a million years will ever go together." his sister said.

" I know that for a fact for the reegular Artemis but this is a emotionally distress Artemis." Butler stated.

" Wow never thought he would be that crazy about Holly." Juliet muttered.

" You know what they say sis, when you fall, you fall hard." Butler said with very small fine hint of a smirk.

" Wait you just called me sis you never say that who are you?" Juilet teased.

" Just leave it alone for now I want to meet up with you when we land." Butler said.

_Back in the large passagner area of the plane_

" Thats just great Fowl I completely agree with your plan, but its a pleasure to see you be gone." Trouble said.

" This isn't logical Artemis." Doc said.

" Has the past events been logical?" Artemis asked.

" True." Doc admitted.

" See then why is everyone excluding the commander aganist this plan?" Artemis asked.

" As much as I'd love to see you lose all possible memory of the people and let me be the most intellgent being on this planet, Holly needs you, people need you Artemis." Foaly exclaimed.

" Artemis this is what we Doctors call sympathy and self regret of a certain event in the patients life. And what you are trying to do at the moment you are trying to redeemn yourself." Doc said.

" Hmmm intresting reasons." Artemis said. he was expecting illogical reasons like you just can't.

_where ever Holly is._

Holly couldn't help but laugh at herself. Get kiddnaped then get kiddnapped from your first kiddnapper how funny is that. Though it was creeping her out that Opal was giving her what she needed yet she didn't do anything else to her. Sure the food was pretty bad but she got enough and the right vitiams for her kids growing in side her. Then what really creeped her out was the way Opal would say Artemis. That was truely a frighting thing to hear. Opal would always ask Holly stuff about Artemis as in what she knows about him personally. All those questions started to really freak out Holly. Opal couldn't really like Artemis more then a rival like come on you admire and hate the person who always best you in your way. Holly observed Opal's odd behavior as she looked at Holly. " So I assume your still hoping that Artemis is coming to get you?"

" Yes Artemis has never let me down before." Holly said calmly.

" Good. I want him to come here any ways." Opal muttered.

" So you can kill him?" Holly asked angerly.

" No so he can be mine." Opal said with a evil smile.

**"** **WHAT!" **Holly screamed. But Opal said nothing and left the confused screaming Holly.


End file.
